Travel to Paradise
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Aya finds himself stuck in the middle of a murder & he needs to find out who the killer is before he strikes again.If that's not enough, Schu's here to protect the kitten so no worries. It's finished! It's finally finished!
1. Default Chapter

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Weiss Kreuz, even though I pray to God that I do...Sigh...  
  
Warnings: Contains Yaoi, which in English means, male/male relationships. Don't read if you oppose.  
  
GA: Ok, I'm officially insane for making another ficcy with out finishing my present one. =) basically, this fic is a murder mystery/horror/suspense story since I wanted to try my hand in it. Forgive me if I make a flop of this one since this is my first time to try mystery plots. =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The stumbling figure clutched desperately at the nonmoving body that hung from his shoulders. Focusing blurred vision, wiping away the rain pouring down hard unto his face, along with the wind thrashing against his tired body, the form struggled to control his erratic breathing. He tried to steady himself, and the corpse, as he walked along the wet floor, all the while trying to reach his destination in a hurry. He had to get rid of the body as soon as possible. If anybody found out that he had murdered for vengeance, he would never be forgiven for this hideous crime.  
  
Forcing his worn out body to the edge where the water splashed with fury against the rocks below, the figure stood motionless for a few minutes trying to contemplate if his actions were reasonable. He had to do this. Finally deciding that this was the only way, he took in a deep breath, and gathering all his strength, threw the limp body into the raging ocean. Never again to be able see the glorious light of day.  
  
--  
  
Omi rushed out of the S.S. Saints as he tried to suppress his excitement of this mission. He and Aya would spend around five to six weeks in an island owned by a multimillionaire who was known as an international drug lord. The island that they are currently on was being used as an import and export point of the ships that held the drugs because of its convenient position between Japan and the rest of Asia, thus minimizing the chances of getting caught by the authorities. The mission was for them to observe the jobs done on the island and kill the man by the end of the five weeks. They couldn't just rush in and do what they do best because they also needed to catch the men he made deals with in order to stop the organization dead in its tracks. Unfortunately, since this was an island that was invitation only, they had to knock out the son of a client that was to arrive on the island as a VIP, since the age description matches Aya's perfectly. The invitation only admitted two people into the island, subsequently only he and Aya were chosen for the mission. Yoji and Ken protested at the idea of being left to hold down the fort back at the Koneko no Sumu Ie while Aya and Omi were allowed to have a few weeks of rest as they stayed at the island. But Aya quickly countered, stating that the mission called for a hacker so Omi was officially in. And he also presented that neither of them could act as a convincing client even if their lives depended on it. He left the room to pack without looking back at the faces of his clearly angry teammates for the smug comment.  
  
Omi was now standing at the dock, waiting for the redhead to come down as well. They had a lot to take care of before they eventually met the drug dealer and the first thing on the agenda was to check the security of the island. Whether the man had one bodyguard or a thousand would determine the success of their mission. Though, as Omi thought of their mission in greater detail, he couldn't suppress the uneasy feeling that refused to leave him alone. Something was definitely wrong about this place, he just knew it!  
  
Aya soon immerged from the ship and stood beside Omi when suddenly a woman in her near thirties approached them. A woman who had long light hazel brown hair and stern and narrow chocolate eyes behind thin glasses stared at them disapprovingly as she held out her hand in a forced welcome gesture.  
  
"Welcome to Shigin Island." She said with her voice dripping venom as Aya shook the hand offered. "My name is Sakura Shigin, daughter and secretary of Akuro Shigin. You must be the client, Hajime Shu correct?"  
  
"Yes. It is an honor for Mr. Shigin to invite one such as me." Aya said as he focused on acting his part properly. As long as he had the people here convinced, everything would run according to plan. "This is my personal assistant, Morabe Setsu." he said as he pointed to Omi who in turn, gave a curt nod to the lady.  
  
"Yes, well," the light haired woman said as she retracted her hand. "Follow me. Don't worry about your luggage." She said as Omi reached for the suitcases beside him. "The attendants will take care of them. Come, Mr. Shigin is waiting." Leading them a few steps out of the dock, a sleek black limousine was awaiting for them. A man dressed in a black suit held the door open for them with a hand gesturing them to enter. Sakura allowed Aya and Omi to enter first before entering herself. The door closed behind them and after a few moments, the car started to move. With Omi sitting near the window and the farthest away from the woman, he silently took mental notes of the surroundings of the island. He also made sure to come back later that night and plant some cameras behind the bushes and trees.  
  
After a few more silent moments in the car, it slowly came to a halt in front of a large mansion which was located near the cape's end. It was surrounded by numerous trees which are rare only to that part of the world. With the mansion overlooking the sea, it was both captivating and unnerving that a man would spend so much money to protect his investment from prying authorities.  
  
As both of the Weiss assassins in disguise stepped out of the black vehicle, they were suddenly greeted by a man in his mid-fifties, strong of build and had a certain aura of wisdom surrounding him. As Aya stared at the man longer, he was suddenly reminded of Reiji Takatori when he had threatened the whole of Japan with his rise to power. He narrowed amethyst eyes as he remembered the trial the son of a bitch had let Weiss go through. Though Akuro Shigin seemed to be a better man than Takatori in minor aspects, it does not change the fact that within a few weeks, Aya would be running his blade through him and the whole company.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Hajime." He acknowledged in a solid baritone voice as they both shook hands in greeting. "I see that you are able to arrive safely. I hope that you did not meet any inconvenience on the way."  
  
"None at all Mr. Shigin in fact, I was quite impressed by the service of your crew on the S.S. Saints. It was certainly an experience worth remembering."  
  
"Yes, well, many of my other clients have commented on the wonderful service my men provide on the way over." He started to say with a proud expression on his face. "But enough about your trip, you must be tired on your way here. Why don't you and your companion get settled into your rooms first and then you can join me and the others for lunch before we start the auction."  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea Mr. Shigin." Aya said as he welcomed the thought of a nice soft bed. He wasn't able to get a peaceful night's sleep last night because of the constant motion of the ship against the tide. As much as the service was good on the ship, it provided little comfort when lying down on a constantly moving mattress.  
  
"Please Hajime, call me Akuro. We need not be so formal on my island." A smile which was a cross between a devilish one and a sincere one graced the old man's lips as he stressed on the fact that it was *his* island. "My attendants will show you your rooms."  
  
"Thank you Akuro, we cannot thank you enough for your hospitality." The young katana wielder said, now using the older man's name in addressing him. Another man, different from the one that held the door for them in the car who also wore a black suit approached them and gestured them to follow him as he led them to their rooms.  
  
The halls leading to their rooms were as grand as the outside of the mansion. With the ceilings hanging very high above their heads and the walls adorned with different life-sized paintings, it gave a sort of eerie and haunting feeling about this place. As if they would suddenly come to life and attack whoever dared to walk these corridors alone at night. They climbed a huge stair case which held an intricate design on its railings. Each hand carved and furnished to the extent that it created an old Victorian style. Finally reaching a huge and extravagant doorway, the man turned the knobs of the two wooden doors that proved as its entryway and pushed forward, revealing to the two assassins their rooms for the next month and a half. It was as beautiful as the mansion, but with out the creepiness that they felt when they first entered. The windows were open to allow the cool summer winds into the room. The soft breeze playing against the satin curtains of the room, as Aya scanned around for other significant things. A balcony lay outside of the tall windows overlooking the sea. A huge four poster king sized bed was at the center and an enormous dresser just adjacent to it. A door to the left led to the shared bathroom that he and Omi would be sharing and after the bathroom was the younger assassin's room which was styled just like his. The attendant, after showing them where he placed their belongings, took a low bow and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Aya and Omi looked at each other for a few seconds before moving in their trained grace and speed as they looked for any wires or bugs that they might have placed to keep them in check. As they combed the whole two rooms and the bathrooms, Omi sat on his bed as he looked up at Aya who stood beside him, still eying the room with his usual skepticism.  
  
"There are none, Aya. We've looked through the whole three rooms five times." Omi said as he ran a hand through the silken fabrics of his bed.  
  
"I know Omi, but I still can't shake the feeling of being watched. . ."  
  
"Okay Aya." Omi said with a sigh as he forced himself off the comfortable bed, "We'll try one more time." His understanding smile curving on his lips. He was supposed to make his way towards the adjoining bathroom when a sudden force slammed him back into the bed, keeping him there. Aya whirled around to face the younger Weiss, looking down at the struggling figure. "Aya," the crossbow assassin started in a terrified tone. "I can't move."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A voice slowly whispered into the redhead's ear. He suddenly found himself unable to move as well by just the simple placing of a hand on his shoulder. "You should know by now that we don't need bugs and wires when we can just peak into a person's mind." the familiar nasal accent spoken in smooth Japanese.  
  
"Mastermind. . ."Aya hissed through bared teeth. The man was mere inches away from him and he couldn't even punch him. Just then a realization hit him. If the German was here, then. . .  
  
"You need not worry too much Fujimiya." The older assassin said with a chuckle. "Only Prodigy and I are here. Apparently, Oracle said that only two are coming on this island, so why waste the expenses? It only takes one member of Schwartz to take out Weiss entirely but Braddy wanted to be sure that's why he sent the two of us. I never thought that it would be *you* coming to a place like this." The emphasis on the word 'you' was breathed into the smaller man's ear that it made clear to Aya what the telepath's intentions were. "This makes it all the more fun, ne Nagi?" He looked over his shoulder to see the chocolate-brown haired telekinetic standing near the bed gazing down at the immobile figure on it. Turning dark blue eyes to his teammate, he narrowed them in disapproval of Schuldich's attitude on the topic at hand.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Nagi, you're not going to start acting like Brad are you?"  
  
"Now I know why Crawford asked me to come with you." The sentence spoken in his usual soft and cool tone. "To keep you out of trouble."  
  
Blinking jade green eyes, he produced a grin and released the katana master, allowing himself to sit at the edge of the bed. "You know, you should stop hanging around Brad. His 'Stick-up-my-ass' attitude is rubbing off on you." Nagi's only reply was a stern look of warning before turning his back to the red-haired German.  
  
Schuldich then returned his gaze to the sword master in front of him. "You must be wondering why we're here, ne? Well, I'll tell you." He stood up again and reached out a hand that encircled the younger assassin's waist, bringing them closer together. That earned him a low growl from the Weiss. "You know the guy you're assigned to kill?" he whispered into Aya's ear. "Well, we're his bodyguards, which mean we will stop you if you try anything against him." Schuldich pulled back just in time to see the shocked expression of the kitten in his arms. "But don't worry just yet." He continued with a chuckle. "We'll let you have your fun with the old guy after we get what we need from him."  
  
"Oh?" Aya said in a surprised tone "How can we trust you with that?"  
  
"Well, we have no need for a man after we've gotten what we needed from him. Like that bastard Takatori." The name made Aya scowl at the German but nothing more. "So, do we have a deal?" Schuldich asked as he offered a hand. Aya eyed it for a few moments before outstretching his own to shake. "Deal." He said as Nagi released his hold on Omi, who sat up on the bed observing the two older men's agreement.  
  
"Ikouyo," the German said as he flipped his hair back. "I'm sure *Akuro*-san is waiting for his guests." The name of their employer said with distaste. Suddenly, as they were about to leave the room, a manservant burst in, panting as he tried to compose himself.  
  
// He seems like he was in a hurry. // Nagi said to Schuldich through telepathy.  
  
//Either that or he ran all the way from the ground floor up. You saw those stairs. Complete massacre, man. //  
  
"Mr. Schuldich, Mr. Nagi, Mr. Morabe, and Mr. Hajime, the master requests your immediate presence in the dining hall." The man said after he had straightened himself out.  
  
"Ch', why? Mr. Shigin need a little pampering?" the German asked with a mean smirk.  
  
"No sir." The manservant said in a soft tone of voice before continuing. "The stable boy was walking along the beach this morning when he saw something floating along the surface. At first he thought that it was just an old piece of wood, but when he went closer, he realized who it was."  
  
"Well, who was it then?" Nagi asked, impatient for the answer. He had noticed that Schuldich had balled both fists at his side and refused to look at the servant or answer him through telepathy.  
  
"Ms. Yuriko, sir. She's dead."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well? What do you guys think? Is it a good start or what? Please review so I know if it's good or whatever. =) thanks. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	2. Chapter 2

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Schwartz. But I do wish I own Aya and Schuschu. That way, I can let them play all day long. Sigh, but this is only wishful thinking, ne? =)  
  
Warnings: Contains Yaoi, or male/male relationships and cursing. So if you don't approve, scram.  
  
GA: Before I forget, this fic might contain a few Omi/Nagi scenes. I forgot to tell you in the other chap. But you would have been able to sum that up since, after all, if Aya spends all his time with the German that leaves two other *talented* assassins alone with each other.(snicker snicker)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ms. Yuriko, sir. She's dead."  
  
The word echoed all through the room as all eyes were on the attendant except for Schuldich. Nagi was narrowing disbelieving eyes at the man when he excused himself and went to fetch the other guests to inform them of the terrible news.  
  
"Schuldich," Nagi started as he turned to face the older teammate. "What happened to her? Weren't you suppose to guard her last night?!" Rage was apparent on Nagi's face as he questioned the still cursing German.  
  
"I was." He said through bared teeth. "But you know her. She refused me to enter her room. She said that I might do something to her while she slept."  
  
"I wonder why." Aya said in a low tone but the telepath heard it and gave the man a warning look. "Anyway, I stayed just outside her door, you know, to guard her just in case. But I neither felt nor heard anything from inside that wasn't there the other nights before."  
  
"Well, you could have at least checked!" Nagi now was furious at the man's indifference of the topic. If Crawford found out about this, they would be in some serious shit.  
  
"She didn't want me messing with her mind. You of all people should know she's a sensitive. And stop worrying about Brad. He should know by now if he lives up to his reputation"  
  
"W-what? Stop reading my mind Schuldich! I know she's a sensitive, but you could have at least -"  
  
"Ano. . ." Omi interjected the two fighting Schwartz as he saw the paintings hanging on the wall slowly rising upwards. "Don't you think you guys should continue this some other time and place? Mr. Shigin is waiting downstairs for the four of us, ne?" he smiled at the two as he followed Aya out the door of his room into the corridor. Nagi returned the paintings to their original positions before throwing Schuldich a dangerous stare and went out.  
  
/ K'so. / The German cursed to himself as he hunched his shoulders and made his way towards the dining hall where the rest of the people were waiting. He didn't need to be a pre-cog like Brad to find out what awaited him downstairs.  
  
--  
  
The dining hall was fashioned like the ones in the Victorian times. With the high windows and heavy curtains, it was like most parts of the house, beautiful yet harboring an eerie feeling in them.  
  
The long table set for a large number of guests, sat a woman with dark hair sobbing. A man of intelligence and strength, sat beside her, trying to calm her down. An American was also present among them. Blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he stared at the two other guests.  
  
"YOU!" the deep and angry baritone voice of Akuro was the first thing Schuldich heard as he walked into the dining hall filled with around eight people, including the two Weiss and Nagi.  
  
Akuro stalked over to where the German stood and grabbed two fists full of the man's green attire, pulling the man upward so that his feet hung in the air. "How dare you let her die?! You were supposed to guard her! That's why you're here isn't it? That's what I'm paying you for, to guard her!"  
  
Schuldich only stared straight at the man with a calm expression on his face. "I did my job. It wasn't my fault she didn't want me to hang around her 24-7. Besides, how could I protect her if she drowned herself?"  
  
"How did you know that she drowned?" Akuro asked with skepticism. "You were the one responsible, weren't you?!"  
  
Schuldich raised an eyebrow at the remark and replied with a smirk. "Please Shigin-sama; it doesn't take a genius to find out that she drowned. Her body was found floating on the ocean, right?"  
  
"He is right you know Akuro-san." A man in his early thirties who was sitting down on a chair, trying to calm the crying woman interrupted. "Her body was floating on the water when the stable boy found her."  
  
Akuro gave Schuldich a mean glace before putting him back on his feet and trudged back to his guests.  
  
"Okay wise guy." He started as he turned to face the German again. "I'll give you another chance. If you didn't kill her then you can make it up by finding out who did."  
  
"Are? Me?" Schuldich asked, confused and pointing a finger to himself.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"But I can't solve this. I'm only hired as a bodyguard. You know the type for protection? I don't do detective stuff." He said as he tried to get out of the situation.  
  
Akuro gave him a scornful look before snapping his fingers once. Suddenly a group of men wearing black suits came in and surrounded the German. They didn't seem like the ones that attended to the guests but Aya made out that they could be the man's *other* bodyguards. At least this guy had the brains to employ other men aside from Schwartz to do his dirty work.  
  
Schuldich widened jade green eyes as the men grabbed hold of him and lifted him off his feet. "Hey! What the Fu-" he started when one of the men placed a hand in front of him to stop the string of curses that soon flowed out of in mumbles. He put up a struggle when Akuro instructed the men to take him to the basement where he would deal with him later.  
  
When the men in black suits departed, he turned back to his guests and apologized.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened. Please forgive me." He then bowed low to his guests and went to deal with a treacherous German awaiting a few floors down, leaving his secretary to finish up with the guests.  
  
"Unfortunately, until this incident is worked out, no one is allowed to come or leave the island." Sakura said as she continued her father's apology. A gasp was heard from the woman sobbing and she finally entered the conversation.  
  
"We can't leave?" her voice cracking from her crying.  
  
"I'm afraid not." The hazel haired secretary continued. "I would say that it is in Mr. Shigin's and everyone's best interest that we find whoever is responsible for the killing of Yuriko." Turning to Aya, she continued, "Please forgive this interruption in our schedule, but we must postpone our dealings. Mr. Shigin's other clients are unable to come to the island because we have informed them not to, for their lives might be at stake."  
  
"And ours isn't?" the American asked with a raised eyebrow. "I suggest that we all leave this island before the killer strikes again."  
  
"May I please remind you Mr. Lopez that we cannot for it is impossible for us to find who is responsible if we do not act now."  
  
"Okay then Sakura," he said addressing to the secretary, "Who will we put in charge of solving this *mystery* if we can't trust anyone on this island?"  
  
"Why not let Mr. Hajime solve this?" Nagi interrupted the conversation soon to find seven pairs of eyes looking at him. A pair of sky blue ones widening in surprise and a pair of amethyst eyes narrowed in distaste. "I mean, they have just arrived today and have no relation to Ms. Yuriko no matter how you look at it. I have taken the liberty to look into their file before hand to say that they have never met nor heard of each other. Plus, I heard that Mr. Hajime is an expert of the criminal mind." He finished with a glint of triumph in his eyes.  
  
"That is an excellent idea." The voice of Akuro entered the room once again. He wore white before he exited the room but the moment he entered again, Aya saw the numerous bloodstains on it, summing up that it was the German's blood. He took off the blazer and gave it to an attendant holding a new one similar to the one he gave. The attendant left with the bloodstained clothing allowing the guests to continue their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura asked with a surprised expression. "We can't just leave the investigation to someone like him. We barely even know him."  
  
"We can trust it to him that he would be able to solve this. If not," there was a mischievous look in his eyes. The type that was ready to kill if necessary. "We will deal with you accordingly, won't we Hajime-san?"  
  
Aya could only nod in agreement because of the shock that he would be taking hold of a murder of a person he never met nor heard of before.  
  
"Good," Akuro said in satisfaction. "Though, you will need protection in this island if you are to find the killer. I have the finest bodyguards waiting for you. Please choose whomever you wish to accompany you around."  
  
"If it wouldn't be any trouble Akuro-san, I would like to have the one you took to beating as my bodyguard."  
  
"And why is that Hajime? He is unworthy of the job. He allowed Ms. Yuriko to meet her early demise. "  
  
"True, but I would rather trust my safety to someone who has claimed innocence to the murder than to someone who has the capability to twist the truth." A finely raised eyebrow marked the fact in the statement.  
  
A soft chuckle was heard from the drug lord as he smiled at the young red haired assassin. "You are right. Forgive me for imposing otherwise. The German has already been sent to your room. And as for Mr. Morabe, I'm sure you would want Nagi to provide the necessary protection?" Aya nodded at this statement. "If that is what you wish." The man said, giving up in persuading the redhead to change his decision. "And please, if you can find the time to start on the mystery, please do. You are given full access to any part of this island, here on out. Anyone," he turned to his guests and to the other servants in the vicinity. "Who would stop you from looking into this in every detail possible will be held responsible for Ms. Yuriko's death." With that, he left the dining hall to retreat back to his own room.  
  
--  
  
Aya and Omi walked through the halls leading to their rooms after they finished their lunch. The other guests had taken an early meal, leaving Aya and Omi to eat theirs in silence. Aya threw harsh glances at the telekinetic assassin all through the meal but he seemed unaware or just ignored the dagger looks of the red haired assassin.  
  
As they arrived in front of their respective doors, Nagi followed Omi into his room and both closed the door, leaving an irate redhead out alone. He stared straight at the door leading to his room before taking in a deep breath and entering.  
  
--  
  
Omi plopped down on his bed and looked up at Nagi who just stood beside him, refusing to sit. Nagi, feeling the older boy's eyes on him, returned the intent gazing of the Weiss assassin. Omi quickly turned his head away before their eyes could meet. He felt awkward under the boy's scrutinizing look. It was as if, under that calm façade, Nagi knew what Omi was thinking. The blonde haired boy had always held an attraction for the other, but usually dismissed it as teenage hormones before any of his other teammates got any hints. He felt nervous being so close to the brown haired telekinetic that he just stared at the carpeted floor, oblivious to his clothes and things floating around the room. It wasn't until the last pair of boxers slid themselves into a drawer that shut itself with a soft thud that he was snapped out of his reverie.  
  
He looked up to see the chocolate brown eyes still focused on him.  
  
"A. . .ano," he said as he looked around his room to see that his belongings were placed in their proper places. "Arigato."  
  
Nagi only gave a small nod before taking a seat beside Omi, who moved to allow the other boy space on the bed.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Nagi asked the blue eyed assassin, who was still staring at the floor.  
  
"Um, why don't you take me on a tour of the place? You've been here days before me so you should at least have an idea of the vicinity."  
  
Nagi, nodding and standing up, took hold of Omi's hand and pulled him along. "Alright then, I'll show you around."  
  
--  
  
Aya entered his room, not the least bit surprised that an injured, bloodstained German was on his bed, moaning in agony. Approaching slowly after closing the door behind him, he stood crossed-armed beside him.  
  
"Oh, Aya," he started out with a moan. "Funny seeing you here."  
  
"This is my room."  
  
"Oh, really?" his voice was half playing, half trying to suppress the pain. Aya could tell by the way his breathing came out that he was having difficulty.  
  
"Baka." He said as he continued to stare down at the telepath. "You shouldn't have refused. He had given you another chance and you refused. Why?"  
  
Schuldich was silent for a few minutes and turned to look the other direction. Not wanting to answer the question thrown at him. He heard Aya sigh softly and the sound of footsteps against the carpeted floor soon followed. He closed his eyes when he felt a soft pressure on the side of the bed near the pillow where his head rested and a hand came and brushed a few stray strands away from his face. He felt a cold cloth that was dipped in water press against his bruised skin and he allowed himself to relax in the soothing touches of the Abyssinian. He also felt his clothing being slowly removed but he neither helped nor refused. He was so tired from the beating that the bastard gave him for not following his orders that he didn't have the strength to do anything.  
  
After his clothes were off, Aya went on applying medicine to the injured parts of the German, who inhaled air through his teeth that it gave a hissing sound every time Aya touched a spot too sensitive or too severely bruised.  
  
When Aya finished tending and bandaging the wounds, he brought a blanket to cover the man's half-naked body and returned to his original position beside the man's head. He leaned his back on the bed frame and unconsciously started to play with the reddish orange strands of the German's hair. Of course the older man knew that the katana master seated beside him was weaving his hand in his hair, but he didn't mind. It felt good, that's what counts.  
  
"So, are you ready to tell me why you didn't accept the second chance Schuldich?" the soft voice of the amethyst eyed man questioned him.  
  
He gave a soft sigh before answering. "Because I'm not good in these kinds of things, okay? I'm good in murdering people, not solving them."  
  
"You're a telepath aren't you? Why don't you just look into each person's brain to see who did it? I don't think that too much of a difficult task for someone like you who takes it as a hobby of looking into a man's inner secrets." The sarcasm was evident in Aya's voice yet the truth in them was as obvious as the sarcasm.  
  
"It's because I can't." The look that the younger redhead gave him was one of disbelief. "It's true. "  
  
"Oh? How true?"  
  
"Well, I'll start from the beginning. Yuriko Kataza, right? The one that was bumped off? Well, she's a sensitive. A type of person whose senses are much more acute that others that they can fell people like me and Nagi's power. Anyway, I was the one assigned to guard her at night. And a few nights back, I had nothing to do so I kinda peeked into her mind."  
  
"I thought she was a sensitive?" Aya asked, his logic taking over.  
  
"Yes, yes, but I didn't know that she was one, until that night. She screamed and informed the old guy that I was a telepath. He then had a few of his scientists make up a formula to block my telepathy. I can only communicate to people who allow me into their minds and if I try to force my way into them, both of us will have a splitting head ache before I even gain access. But the good thing is, it's only temporary so it wears out. The reason why I had read the butler's mind before he said anything about the dead woman was because the effects of the meds were wearing out. But he gave me another full dose a while ago to last me the whole month so I'm afraid I can't help you kitten." He ended with a smirk.  
  
Aya tried his best to restrain punching the man for calling him using the pet name just because he was injured. "So you can't help me?"  
  
"I can't help you in the sense that I can't get into the minds of your suspects, but I can still help you find clues you need in order to crack the case."  
  
"How did you know that I was assigned as the one for the case?" Aya asked as he looked at the tired German resting.  
  
"Nagi told me. Even if I was given a dose of his formula, I can still talk to people who allow me to." Another wide smirk graced his lips, but it lacked his usual meanness because of the yawn that followed. "I would like to ask you something too Aya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you ask me to be your bodyguard when you could have chosen from the old bastard's elite force?" the green eyes that stared into amethyst orbs were full of confusion.  
  
"Because," Aya started with a sigh. "Because even if we are enemies, I know what your capabilities and limitations are. It would be easier for me to keep track of your activities and therefore I can trust you more, at least in some parts of my stay here."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped the older assassin's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to gain heat from the man beside him. His hand reaching out to hold the hand currently playing with his hair and keeping it in a tight grip.  
  
"Go to sleep Schuldich." He heard Aya whisper softly.  
  
"I will if you stay with me here." He mumbled softly. Even though he was dead tired, he refused to fall asleep if the Abyssinian left him.  
  
"But I still have to start on my investigation of the murder." Aya tried to counter.  
  
"Leave it to Prodigy and Bombay. They're already strolling around the grounds as we speak, let them do the detective work for now. Please?" it sounded more like a cry for help rather than a request. So much so that Aya didn't want to leave him because he knew that if he did, he would never hear the end of it from the man lying down.  
  
"Alright." The red haired sword master said as he relaxed himself. "But come tomorrow morning, we start our own mystery solving whether or not you're ready to leave this bed. Okay?"  
  
"Hai. . ." the German's softly whispered. He leaned closer to Aya. He knew that Aya wouldn't let anyone come in while he rested, he slowly went to sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Wheeeee!!!! Another chappy done. =) but no suspects yet. I promise that the next chaps will start with the investigating and I'll *try* to hold back on the Yaoi-ness for a while. =) R&R please. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	3. Chapter 3

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Weiss, but I just love toying with them. It's like an addiction!  
  
Warnings: Contains Yaoi, or male/male relationships and cursing. So if you don't approve, gomen ne.  
  
GA: Sigh. You know, I was fairly tempted to not finish this. But since I didn't want a plot to go to waste, I figured might as well stick with it. Sorry if this doesn't go as well as planned. =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Schuldich gave a yawn as he stepped into of the joint bathroom in hopes of getting a morning shower before starting the day properly. He had woken up a few minutes back but had noticed Aya had already gotten up before he did. The absence of the familiar rose scent confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Giving a shrug, he slowly started to take off his boxers; the only thing spared from the Abyssinian's healing touch the other night. He remembered how the soothing touches of the younger man had slowly tended to his tired skin and how the katana master relieved the pain as he pushed the garter down his waist. Giving a wide grin, he had a wave of very lustful thoughts concerning the younger man pinned under him, writhing in joyful ecstasy. His imagination wandered a bit farther when his train of thought was abruptly cut short by a sharp pain in his lower abdomen during the mid-push of his underwear downward causing the man to plop down onto the bathroom tiled floor clutching his ribs in pain. The constant throbbing of the bruise caught him off guard, making him unaware of three pairs of eyes staring down at him. The German, at first didn't notice the three other men in the bathroom but soon after detected the presence of his teammate and the two kittens.  
  
"Can't you think of somewhere else to conduct your philandering pleasures?" Nagi asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed the fact that Schuldich was naked save for the boxer that slide down to his ankles.  
  
"Hey!" the German shouted as he got up, yanked his underwear back up and grabbed the young Japanese telekinesis's collar in one swift movement it was a blur. "It's not my fault if you happen to come into the bathroom in a bad time. It's your bad timing not mine." A smirk appeared on the young Schwartz assassin's face as he used his powers to apply a slight pressure on a sensitive spot on the telepath's chest, causing the man to let him go and clutch his chest again in pain.  
  
"Damn kid." Schuldich said as he slowly backed away in fear of angering him. He heard a soft chuckle come from behind him marking that the younger of the Weiss enjoyed the torture he was going through. "Yeah sure, laugh it up chibi, your next." That threat caused Omi to take a gulp and look to Aya for help.  
  
"All right, that's enough play-time for today children." The young redhead said to the other three in the room. "We have better things to do than stay in the bathroom arguing on things as trivial as this." Throwing a mean smirk to the German.  
  
"I agree. We must start our investigation as soon as possible. We can start by questioning the visitors." Nagi said as he took Omi's wrist into his hand and stated to drag the young Weiss hacker out of the bathroom. "Why don't the two of you go and visit the resident doctor of Shigin Island? I've found out that he was the one who performed the autopsy of Ms. Yuriko. I've also taken the liberty of finding and printing out his name plus any other FAQ's about him. You'll find the folder in your room. Omi and I, on the other hand will try and ask the stable boy when and where he saw the body exactly. We'll meet back in the dining hall for lunch and to discuss what we've gathered. Later" the young telekinetic ended as he tugged the blonde out with him.  
  
"That kid." The German said as he started to take his underwear off again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya asked as he caught a not so nice glance of the older man's exposed behind.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Schuldich said as he successfully took off his undergarments. "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"You can do that later. We still have a doctor to visit." The younger redhead said as he exited the joint bathroom and spotting the flesh colored folder on the bedside table. Flipping it open and reading through it, he ignored the curses thrown at him about the man feeling sticky and needing a hot bath.  
  
"Frankly, I don't give shit about how you are feeling now. What I need to take care right now is not how jolly your disposition is but how I'm going to crack this case. So, if you insist to take you bath, I'll leave you here and conduct this investigation by myself." A sly smile on his lips as he finished his sentence.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the German telepath retorted. "So. . . why the sudden vehemence? I don't remember it being there last night." He threw slight images of Aya's taking care of him the previous bringing a scowl to the katana master's face.  
  
"Last night was nothing short of extracting your knowledge of the place."  
  
"Oh, so last night was just a little interrogation game for you?" Giving a slight nod, the younger man answered the Schwartz's question. "Oh, this is rich." Brushing his hand through his hair, he ran his eyes thoroughly over the younger man's body beside him. The focused amethyst eyes and the scrunched up eyebrows marked his concentration on the files in the folder. He heard the smaller man give a sigh, closing the folder and looking up at him.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Excuse me?" The telepath asked.  
  
"You've got five minutes to take your bath. Anymore and I leave you here." The sword wielder said with a tone of warning. Deep inside, Schuldich knew that Aya just said it that way so that his badass reputation would go untarnished. Giving a wide grin, he hoped off to the bathroom and soon the soft sound of shower water coming down was heard through the mahogany bathroom doors.  
  
Giving another sigh, Aya sat down on the bed and began to examine the file with more meticulousness. The picture attached to the papers showed a man in about his early forties. With dark brown hair, narrow yellow cat-like eyes, a high bridged nose, a smell jaw line, thin lips curled up in a small wicked smile toped off with him wearing thin framed glasses, he was quite handsome in a view though the way he looked gave the man an impression like he held secrets far better off not known.  
  
Turning his attention to the facts about the man, he found out that the doctor's name was Raiku Nagoi and sure enough he was forty-three years old, a man who engaged in different experiments concerning the underworld. He served a well known kingpin in his early years as a doctor and had been in the employment of the Shigin's for the past eight years. But this didn't mean he didn't engage in different jobs in between. As stated in whatever Nagi found, the man also conducted blackmailing and had gotten rich by intimidating high-up-the-food-chain aristocrats with their secrets. In his mind, thoughts of what questions and in what order he was going to ask him when they meet formulated in his mind, but it was cut short when the door opened to reveal a wet German clothed in what he regularly wore, brushing back drenched red hair with a wide grin.  
  
"Ha. Done with a minute and a half to spare."  
  
"Good. Let's go." Aya said as he got up and headed down the hall, after carefully locking up their room. If they were going to start investigating, they had better keep their possessions safe.  
  
"Wait, what about breakfast?" The older man asked as he caught up with the fast paced assassin.  
  
"I already ate breakfast." Was the young katana wielder's response.  
  
"But what about me?"  
  
"What about you?" Aya said throwing a glance to the man.  
  
"What am I going to eat? I'm starving." He tried to persuade the Weiss assassin to allow him to grab a proper meal.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you woke up late." Both started to descend the large staircase.  
  
"Wha. . . how am I to know that I was going to wake up late?" The German retorted in attempts to bring the man around.  
  
"Just grab a bite later. Now come on." Aya led the cursing man through various turns and ended in the front yard of the mansion. And what a yard it was. The lawn stretched out as far as the eye can see. Filled with healthy green grass and different floras, the place was beautiful.  
  
"We have a bit of a walk before we get to the laboratory the good doctor uses for his researches and clinic. When we get there, we can page back and ask for some one to bring you something edible." Aya said as he started down the stone path.  
  
"Ok. Wait, are you sure you haven't been there yet? How do you know that it's a fair walk from here to there?" The suspicions of the German apparent to the younger man. In response, Aya took out a white sheet of paper from the folder with some drawings on them and handed them to the telepath.  
  
"That is the map of Shigin. You can thank Omi for that." Giving a small smile, he continued to walk.  
  
"The kid thinks of everything doesn't he?"  
  
"It's just a rough sketch since he did that in a rush last night when Nagi gave him the house tour."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
The rest of the time they took to walk to the lab was taken in silence.  
  
--  
Nagi and Omi walked in silence as they made their way to the stable to the southeastern part of the island. It seemed as if they were comfortable with their current situation thus no one bothered to start a conversation. As they reached their destination, they were both greeted by a very cheerful and glee young boy, about their age who. He had light brown hair that reflected against the sunlight turning it to a nice shade of yellow, azure eyes that showed his happy disposition and a smile that didn't seem to go away.  
  
"Ohayo minna." He said with a huge grin as he welcomed the two young assassins.  
  
"Ah, Ohayo. My name is O-." Before Omi was able to say his name and reveal his true identity, Nagi stepped in. "This is Morabe Setsu, a companion of Mr. Hajime. We are here to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Nagi, what a pleasant surprise." Turning to Omi he continued. "My name is Yutaro." Taking Omi's hand in a friendly gesture, he shook it. "Please come in." Yutaro said as he pulled the unresisting sharpshooter inside the barn leaving a slightly angry Schwartz hacker outside. Closing his eyes and giving a sigh, Nagi followed suit.  
  
The barn, in which about a dozen horses, each of different breeds and gender resided, was actually huge and a bit over adorned with various riding tools and food. The sunlight entered beautifully through the windows of the stable making the place cozy and somewhat pleasant to stay in. It would stand out from the rest of the landmarks in the island with out question. Yutaro led them to a beautiful white horse with a wonderful black mane and patted the horse's neck giving a small carrot for it to munch on.  
  
"Her name is Clair, the fastest horse in the whole barn and the favorite of Mr. Shigin and Ms. Yuriko. She's a beauty isn't she?" turning to Omi and giving him a smile.  
  
"Yes she is. Can I?" he asked slightly gesturing if he can touch her.  
  
"Sure, here." Yutaro said as he handed Omi a carrot who fed it to the mare with ease. Clair, after devouring her second vegetable, gave the young blonde a nudge under the chin causing him to chuckle softly and pat the horse's neck softly. An exasperated sigh was heard form the telekinetic as he stood witness to the obvious flirting of the all too cheerful boy with the innocent young Weiss hacker. Honestly, Omi would be the only one in the whole entire world who would be in the middle of conversation where the other would already be picking him up and he's still ignorant to it. It was high time he stepped in.  
  
"If the two of you are done, would you mind answering some questions now?" That got the attention of both boys who were busy petting the horse.  
  
"Go ahead. I've got nothing else to do anyway." Yutaro said with another smile. Nagi vowed then and there that before they leave this god forsaken island, he would rip it right off.  
  
"What was the exact time you found the body of Yuriko floating on the ocean?"  
  
"Well, I brought Clair out to have some fresh air and to stretch her legs. She hasn't gotten any exercise for the past few days. It was around noon and I remembered it was Clair that spotted her. I have to say, I was slightly surprised to see Ms. Yuriko floating dead. I quickly road Clair back and contacted Mr. Nagoi."  
  
"The house physician?" Omi asked as he heard a familiar name he and Nagi had searched through the previous night.  
  
"Yes." He said with a nod, looking at Omi at his words. "He was the one that told the rest of the household that Ms. Yuriko died. He said that her appropriate time of death was around nine in the evening the night before you came. Mr. Shigin was furious when he found out."  
  
"Yeah, we reached that part." Omi said with a chuckle as he remembered how outraged the old man was when he found out his daughter was murdered. He could just imagine what Schuldich went through.  
  
"Who would you say would have wanted Yuriko killed?" Nagi said, having heard enough of how Omi played through.  
  
"No one that I know. Ms. Yuriko is a nice and respectable woman. Very kind and heartwarming. That's how she is." Giving a shrug.  
  
"Last, where were you on the time she was said to have died?" Nagi said as he narrowed dark brown eyes.  
  
"Right here, where I always am."  
  
"Do you have someone to prove that you were?"  
  
"Clair here. Isn't that right girl?" he said as he petted the mare beside him.  
  
"I'm afraid you'd need a more reasonable alibi than that Yutaro." Nagi said as he tugged at Omi's hand, motioning him that it was time to leave.  
  
"Wait. Don't leave yet." The stable boy said as he took hold of Omi's other hand ceasing the two assassins' steps. "How about a ride on Clair? I'm sure she'd like you to." A pleading smile now replacing the usual cheerful one.  
  
"Ah. . ." Omi started but Nagi cut him off.  
  
"Mr. Morabe would love to but as of this moment, we have other things to do. How about some other time." The telekinetic said trying to shake the young horse tamer off their tail.  
  
"But I'm sure he would like to take a ride now." Azure eyes said as they narrowed.  
  
"It would be better if you tended to your 'Clair' first before she gets irritated." Nagi retorted as he accompanied it with an invisible slap on the horse's behind with his ki causing the white mare to buck and start a commotion in the whole barn. Yutaro acted quickly and tried to calm the young horse, oblivious to the two slinking away during the chaos that soon ensued.  
  
"That wasn't nice Nagi." Omi said when they reached an acceptable distance from the stable. "Yutaro was just asking if I wanted a ride or not."  
  
Nagi, ignoring the comment about the stable boy, changed the conversation. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the obvious clues he left behind."  
  
"What do you mean Nagi?" the young blonde asked, now curious as to what the telekinetic saw and heard that slipped past him.  
  
"How old would you say he was?"  
  
"Um," Omi said as he thought of a suitable age. "Around seventeen I think."  
  
Shaking his head, Nagi corrected him. "He's sixteen."  
  
"So?" Omi asked a bit confused as to why Nagi was telling him this.  
  
"How would you act when you see a dead body floating in the ocean?"  
  
"Fine I guess. I'm already used to it." He said with a small shrug.  
  
"But you're a trained assassin. What would your reaction be when you're still at that ripe age in your life and you saw a dead body for the first time in your entire life? Especially if it was someone you knew lived here and rode the horses in your barn frequently?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess your right. But he did saw he was shocked to find out that Yuriko was dead."  
  
"Did he seem shocked to you a while ago?" the young telekinetic asked the Weiss assassin with a side glance. "Nobody recovers that fast from an incident such as this."  
  
"Ah." Omi said with a slightly heavy heart. He couldn't believe that one such as cheerful as Yutaro could have something to hide.  
  
"That's not the only reason. He also said that he took Clair out for a walk because she needed the exercise after saying that she's Akuro-san favorite horse. And from what I gather, Akuro-san is the type of man who enjoys riding on horses."  
  
"Nagi, you must be jumping to conclusions." Omi said with a chuckle as they took a path through the garden.  
  
"Hmm, maybe." Nagi said as he thought of how the stable boy Yutaro fits into the picture all the while continuing to walk in silence beside the young Weiss hacker in silence.  
  
--  
  
The two assassins stood outside of the fairly large house that lay at the western part of the mansion feeling the same creepy lurch in the stomach as the main house presented. Even though this was the doctor's lab, the eerie sheet that covered it was strong enough to make anyone scared. Gathering enough courage, Aya leaned forward to the front porch of the house and was about to knock when the front door opened to reveal the overworked secretary of Shigin island.  
  
"Mr. Hajime, what a pleasant surprise. I take it you are here to ask Dr. Nagoi a few questions?"  
  
"Yes, we are Ms. Shigin." the young katana master said to the stern woman.  
  
"Well, I mustn't keep you then." Taking her leave, Sakura left a part of the door open to reveal the man Aya saw in the picture previously.  
  
"Good morning Mister Nagoi." Aya said in his most courteous tone. "We are. . ."  
  
"Mr. Hajime and Mr. Schuldich correct?" the man said finishing his sentence for him. The voice that greeted them was smooth and welcoming. Something Aya wasn't expecting.  
  
"Ah, yes. We were wondering if we can ask you a few questions about Yuriko."  
  
The statement caught the man slightly off guard but soon after he allowed the two undercover assassins in. Offering a seat to the two men, he allowed the German to use a phone that was connected to the main house to call for a sandwich to be delivered there. This bought the younger redhead some time to glance around the lab.  
  
The place was dark and unwelcoming as the outside presented and the only light came from a table lamp. The test tubes he placed his experiments in emitted a soft blue glow giving a more than suitable ambiance to the place. A door on the farther right side of the room led to another part of the huge laboratory. No doubt more research belonging to the brown haired man.  
  
Schuldich soon hung up the phone on top of the doctor's oak wood table and a somewhat stern look came over his face as he stared at the house physician. It was as if the German was irritated at the man yet refusing to show it. It was weird though, Aya concurred. He had never seen Schuldich try and hide his anger from any man before. If he had a problem with anyone, he would show it, no questions asked. Deciding this was no time to worry about the telepath, he focused on the man sitting on a dark brown leather chair before them.  
  
"Mr. Nagoi, can you tell us all you know about Ms. Yuriko?" Aya said to start things off.  
  
"Well, Yuriko was a very fun and compassionate girl, very cheerful and a talented singer. Though, she does have a slight tendency to be a bit too clever for her own good." Taking note of this, Aya continued.  
  
"Mr. Nagoi, I found out from Mr. Shigin that it was you that performed the autopsy report on Ms. Yuriko." He had gotten the information straight from Akuro so there was no doubt there. What he was after was what he found in the autopsy.  
  
"Yes, this is true." The man relied with a nod.  
  
"What time would you say Ms. Yuriko was killed?"  
  
"Before or after her body was thrown into the sea?" the two assassins looked at each other before Aya continued.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the body was found around the time you came when the stable boy decided to take a walk by the beach. Quickly phoning me, I had the body delivered to my lab. By the time it reached me, the body had taken into Rigor Mortis. On closer inspection she was killed around an approximate time of nine o'clock two nights before yesterday, making her dead for four whole days. I also had a hard time extracting the arms curled up on to her chest but I soon succeeded."  
  
"May we ask how you were able to take the arm away?" the young German asked the thin frame glassed doctor. Giving an evil smile, the man reached into his desk drawer and pulled out something Aya had never seen or ever dreamt of seeing. An arm, all white and veins outlined every portion. It seemed that the end where the rest of the arm was supposed to be was chopped off. No, Aya thought as he studied the end further. It was jagged with bits of flesh peaking out.  
  
"You sawed it off?" The younger redhead said with a hint of disgust. A nod was his simple reply. "Akuro-san said that it was best." The katana master paled considerably as he imagined the job being done. The German noticed the uneasiness of the one beside him so it was he who continued.  
  
"What happened next after you sawed the arm off?"  
  
"Naturally I found Yuriko's cause of death."  
  
"She didn't drown then?" Schuldich said as raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Nope." Shaking his head he continued. "She was stabbed. Right here." He said pointing to the lower part of his chest where he discovered the stab wound. "This was also the part where the hand was covering. Interesting thought ne?" A slightly devilish smile crept up his lips as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Would have any idea at all as to what kind of weapon was used?"  
  
"It was a smooth thrust. Not by any knife I know."  
  
"Do you know who would have wanted her dead?" Aya started as he regained his stability on the subject.  
  
"The easier question to answer is who *doesn't* want her dead."  
  
"Why would you say that Mr. Nagoi?" The sword master asked the doctor with an interested look on his face.  
  
"Well, there are numerous people on this island who would want Yuriko . . . disposed of." Crossing his arms on his chest, he leaned back on his chair, continuing. "Take Lilika Mayu. Yuriko's best friend since she went into the music business. Even if they are the closest, Lilika holds a grudge because Yuriko stole Erik from her."  
  
"Erik?" Aya asked curiously.  
  
"Erik Lopez." Schuldich said helping the man out. "Is Yuriko's manager. He once dated with Lilika but broke up with her when Yuriko came into the scene. She was the one who was crying her heart out in the Dining hall the other night." Nodding in agreement, Raiku continued.  
  
"Jintarou Koizumi is also one to be of suspicion. He is Yuriko's ex- boyfriend. She dumped him when she met Erik."  
  
"What about you Mr. Nagoi? You said that everybody on this island would have wanted Yuriko dead. Care to give your defense?" the telepath asked as he stared at the man with utmost scrutiny.  
  
"Well, I also have a slight disagreement with the young lady but I was no where near her when she was killed." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Where were you then?"  
  
"Right here Mr. Schuldich. You can ask Lilika to vouch for me if you want." A raised eyebrow told them that they needn't to. The man was telling the truth.  
  
"Will that be all gentlemen?" taking it as a cue, Aya and Schuldich stood up and gave a curt nod before making their way to the door, the doctor right behind them to escort them to the door. As they reached the front entrance, the katana wielder was slightly surprised to see a young lady with light blonde hair and cute little pink eyes stared up at them holding a tray with a ham and cheese sandwich on top.  
  
"Ah, finally, my food's here." The telepath said with a grin, taking the plate of food from the young woman. "Arigato."  
  
The girl though seemed not to have noticed the German take the plate. Instead she stared straight past both assassins and focused on the man behind them, who in turn paid her no heed.  
  
"So gentlemen, I would trust that you'd be able to find who brought Yuriko here fateful demise." With that, the man closed the door behind them, returning to his work. The young woman, who seemed to be a maid, quickly brought herself out of it and ran back to the house probably to deal with other matters.  
  
"That's Mira." The German said as he took a bite off his sandwich when they were making their way back to the main house. "She's a good girl, pretty too. She works for Yuriko when she comes here for vacation. She's a very loyal maid if you ask me."  
  
"Maybe we can ask her some questions later. Right now, we need to find some clues in Yuriko's room." Aya said as they traveled back the stone path.  
  
"In her room?" the German asked. Giving a nod Aya replied.  
  
"Nagoi said that she was stabbed not by a knife but something else. We haven't got any other clues and it's high time we start looking in her room." Schuldich silently agreed as he took another bite off his sandwich.  
  
--  
  
Raiku Nagoi browsed through a file in his drawer concerning his latest experiment when a smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"I knew you would come." Swiveling his chair to face his visitor, he continued. "Why don't you take a seat?" The figure, whose face was slightly covered by the shadows, gave a shake and just stood.  
  
"Suit yourself. Now, let's get to business. I know you were the one who killed Yuriko." A wider smile appeared on his lips as he started to go on. "If you don't pay me one point five million dollars by the end of the week, I will tell everyone that you had gotten so low as to kill Yuriko. We wouldn't want that would we?" a glint in his eyes told his evil intentions well. "What will it be?" but before another smile was able to cross his face, a shocked expression was suddenly taken over as he was faced point blank to a black revolver with a small silencer at the end.  
  
"Now, we can talk this over right?" perspiration now dotting his face. "I mean, we can lower the price a bit. How about one million?" The sound of the gun readying to fire jarred him awake.  
  
"Ok, how about just five hundred thousand?"  
  
Before he was able to change the price again, a shot was fired and the doctor lay with eyes wide open in shock in his brown leather chair, motionless.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ah. . . I finally got to finish my third chap. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Please keep 'em coming. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	4. Chapter 4

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss and I have a feeling I never will. Oh well, enjoy instead minna. =)  
  
Warnings: contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, cursing. You have been warned. . .  
  
GA: He He He, getting exciting isn't it? Review pls. =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A young girl of twenty-nine with beautiful pink eyes and bouncy waist long chestnut hair walked through the stone filled path as she hummed a peaceful tune. After this session with the doctor of the island, she would be planning her up coming wedding this spring with a man she had fallen in love with in this very island.  
  
Even though she was always a very sickly girl, she was able to do everything a normal woman her age would be doing. Having fun, and living a life that suited her best. She had been visiting Raiku Nagoi for the past few months of her stay in the island in hopes that he would be able to cure her unknown disease. So far, her health was at no risk though Nagoi had pointed out before that she has the possibility of an early death in life. In truth, she didn't care. She was in love with a man that loved her back and that was enough to make her happy that she was alive.  
  
Her serene humming ceased when she arrived at the lab the doctor resided in. The hopes of her happy life with her future husband were only a few months away, and as soon as the first cherry blossom on the island blooms, they would be together and no one would stop them.  
  
Putting on a sweet little smile, she gave a knock on the old door used as the main entrance as she waited for a reply. An eyebrow popped up when no one answered. Raiku knows that he had an appointment this afternoon after lunch so why wasn't he answering the door? Curious, she slowly opened the door and allowed herself in. Calling out the doctor's name and hearing no reply, she continued to move forward in search for the house physician. Reaching the office where the general practitioner usually took his patients, her pink eyes widened in shock as the sight that greeted her was far from what she expected.  
  
--  
  
"What are we looking for again?" The telepath asked Aya as they started to search through the late singer's possession with Akuro's permission. The older redhead took a peek under the woman's bed and affirmed to Aya there was nothing there.  
  
"An object that's sharp and smooth fitting the characteristics the 'good doctor' gave us. Just look around for something suspicious and we'll just," before Aya could finish his sentence, an earsplitting scream echoed through the hallways and the loud thumping of footsteps seem to come closer to the room they were searching.  
  
The door to the victim's room swung open as a very pale and obviously scared Lilika ran into the katana master located just behind the door, clutching to his neck for dear life. Aya could do nothing but stare at the young woman latched on to him crying her heart out to the undercover assassin. Schuldich stood up from his position and lifted an eyebrow at the scene presented before him.  
  
"Lilika, what's wrong?" Aya asked in a calming and compassionate tone, trying to soothe the heavy heart. The crying of the young lady seemed to have gathered the rest of the household to Yuriko's room as Akuro and the others including Nagi and Omi dashed in after her. Concerned murmurs from the guests reached Aya's ears as he tried to calm the woman holding him enough to get an answer. The sobs soon turned to sniffs as she eventually pulled away from the young assassin and looked straight into amethyst eyes. Her own striking pink one's filled with utmost sincerity.  
  
"Mr. Nagoi, is. . . dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" The people in the room cried out in unison as soon as the words left her lips, an indescribable wave of silence soon ensued. Giving a nod, Lilika continued with a few constant sobs.  
  
"I went to see him this afternoon for my doctor's appointment and I found him there. Dead. . ." her trembling hand reached up and covered her mouth as if the thought would be enough to bring nightmares.  
  
"This is all your fault." The strong convicting tone of Sakura shouted out. "You were the ones he was with before he died. I knew you were not the right people to trust. You killed Nagoi when you went to see him and you left his body there."  
  
"No we didn't." Aya answered in a casual tone knowing full well what the next question would be.  
  
"Oh? And what might your alibi be?" a finely raised eyebrow accompanied the question.  
  
"You can ask Mira."  
  
"The housemaid?" She asked with her tone full of skepticism.  
  
Nodding, Aya answered. "Schuldich asked for a sandwich to be brought to the doctor's lab. When we were leaving, Mira saw the doctor there, alive and well."  
  
Not giving up easily, she narrowed chocolate eyes proving her dislike of them taking over the investigation. Turning to the old man who was now standing beside the grief stricken guest trying to soothe her, she showed her resentment to the way the investigation was being held. "I told you they were no good. Last night these two kids," pointing to Nagi and Omi, she continued. "Interrogated me as to where I was on the time the body was found ashore. I had an alibi. I was with Jintarou discussing business concerning the plant at the south side of the island."  
  
"Yes, I can prove that." The dark blue haired lawyer answered as he gave a nod. "We even talked it over tea."  
  
"So? What's wrong there?" Akuro said as he finally calmed the poor girl down.  
  
"After that, they started to go around the island to places that are off limits other than to the personal staff of the island. They went precisely where they shouldn't have. They went to the plant with out permission."  
  
"But didn't I say that I am allowing them to go anywhere they please?" he replied nonchalantly to his daughter.  
  
"Yes, but how do we know that they are not here as undercover cops or something trying to bust into our operation or something?" The fact would have been funny if it wasn't so close to the truth. The fact that Sakura was getting ideas such as this made the younger redhead give a small gulp. If Akuro found out before they stopped their operation, they would be killed at the very least. His train of thought was cut short as he heard a soft chuckle coming from the old man's direction.  
  
"You and your over-active imagination. I have long known Hajime's father and have been making deals with him far longer than anybody else I have dealt with. Now that he has passed on to the next life, the trust he has built with me through the years has been transferred to Hajime here and I will *not* tolerate this, not even from you." The silver whitish eyes behind his eyeglasses glinted with strong vindication of his trust. Aya gave a mental sigh at the thought of Akuro personally saving him from an early death. It was actually quite suspicious of a man who have never seen nor heard about the real Hajime Shu. It was really unnerving. Quickly getting his act together, Aya replied.  
  
"Thank you Akuro-san. I'm sure that if my father were alive today, he would be proud of the friendship the two of you share."  
  
"It was nothing Hajime, now if I am not mistaken; there is a dead body of Raiku Nagoi that is yet to be inspected." He needn't be told twice that a dead body was waiting for him in the lab that lay western of the Shigin mansion. If he wanted to get this mission done soon, he would have to do it fast. There was nothing of importance left in Yuriko's room and he had better chances of getting something out of the physician's sudden death. Giving a nod, he made his way out of the room, with Schuldich, Nagi and Omi following fast behind.  
  
"I hope you learn something from this Sakura." Akuro said as he silently scolded his daughter for her quick conclusion, after murmuring something to Lilika, who in turn gave a nod and left. The two other guests also left the room not soon after. "They are our only hope for now to stop these murders. You must know whom to trust in this industry if you are to inherit my business. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes father. Very clear." Her tone was not in the most pleasing.  
  
"There's a good girl." Giving a smile and planting a soft kiss on her cheek, he also left the room leaving the young secretary to contemplate on what he just said.  
  
--  
  
"This is wrong, you know. Just not right." Omi said as he took a long look at the dead man in his brown leather chair. The light to the lab has been turned on so that they were no longer in the dark ambiance of his bluish experiments but in the warmth of the florescent light hung high above them.  
  
"It's just not right."  
  
"C'mon kid, you've been saying that since the moment you saw the corpse. Will you just get to the point?" The German said in irritation as he tried looking through files and folders in the man's beige filing cabinet for any clues.  
  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be a struggle. The place shows no sign of it. It's actually neat. That is. . . I think it is." He said cocking his head slightly as he observed the somewhat messy workplace the late doctor worked in.  
  
"Don't worry; this was the exact scene that we saw a while ago. Nothing's changed." Aya said affirming the young blonde's suspicion as he started his own observation of the place.  
  
"Oh, okay. What's bothering me is that the way he died." Turning back to the doctor, he showed the two older gentlemen behind him. "He didn't seem to have done anything to protect himself. No signs of him trying to escape or anything of the sort."  
  
"Well, kid," Schuldich said as he slung an arm around the young Weiss's shoulder. "You wouldn't have any chance of getting away anyway, look at the wound." He said pointing at the direction the bullet took. "The gun was probably held pretty close to have created a big hole on his head." True enough, the wound on the man's head was about five times a regular bullet wound would have caused. On the floor were small pieces of the charred flesh caused by the heat of the gun. An unexplainable chill ran up Omi's spine at the thought.  
  
"You know kid, no one would believe you're a trained assassin if you act as if you never saw a dead body before." The German said with a chuckle as he let go of the young hacker and resumed his search on the files. Omi was still slightly shaken up by how the doctor died but a soft assuring tap on his shoulder by Aya brought him out of it.  
  
The two Weiss assassins continued to search for clues as Schuldich browsed through the files when suddenly Nagi popped his head through the door leading to the other room holding more experiments asked them to see something. When the three other men came in, they saw Nagi typing something on the late doctor's computer and the images that greeted them when they glanced over his shoulder were unexpected, much less pleasant.  
  
"What the hell are those?" the telepath cursed out loud as he saw the pictures of a white and decaying corpse of a woman on the computer screen.  
  
"This is the deceased Yuriko Kataza. The good doctor had taken the liberty of recording the autopsy report. Why he did so, I have no idea." Nagi said as he pressed a key which scrolled the screen down. Clicking on another picture, he showed them the way she died.  
  
"See that?" he said pointing to the right part of her chest just below her breast. "That is where she was stabbed. The incision was a clean smooth one. No jagged entrances like the ones on knives so we can rule that out. Plus, from the wound, we can see that whoever killed her was left handed."  
  
"How can you say that?" Aya asked as he looked closer at the computer screen for an answer.  
  
"Look at the wound. It's at her right side. A right handed person wound aim for a vital organ closer to the victim's left side. The heart. But the wound was inflicted at the opposite side."  
  
"How do we know that he wasn't aiming for the heart with his right hand and was sooner blocked off by Yuriko causing him to miss by a few inches?" Omi asked as he looked at Nagi.  
  
"If Yuriko was fighting him off, there would have been slash marks on her arms to prove a struggle happened but there are none. Meaning that it was a smooth thrust in, arm level. And the killer wasn't purposely aiming for the heart because, as the doctor had said, the arm had needed to be sawed off because of the rigor mortis that happened after her death. Which means she had a chance to try and stop the blood from coming out, as if whoever killed her was hesitant to take her life."  
  
"Okay, so whoever it is that killed her is left handed?" Schuldich asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That's the theory, yes."  
  
"So? What are we waiting for?" he said turning to the other two assassins "All we have to do is tell the people on this island to write on a piece of paper and BAM! We got our killer."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not enough evidence to convict someone of murder Schuldich." Omi said as he gave the man a small grin. "We may have someone who is left handed but isn't our killer."  
  
"Or ambidextrous." Nagi said with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Well, we've got nothing else to go with right? I have found nothing in his file cabinet except for a few experiments and notes about what he's planning to do next. By the way, did you guys know that it was the son of a bitch that created the formula to block out my telepathy?" a strong tone of disbelief was present in his sentence.  
  
"Now is not the time for that Schuldich. Nagi, Omi," at the call of their names, they turned to the younger redhead. "We have nothing much to go with so you might as well ask the guests and everyone else to write on a piece of paper. That way, we may narrow our suspects to a smaller number. We'll go back to Yuriko's room and finish our investigation there since we were abruptly interrupted. After which, we'll meet back in our room to discuss what we've found."  
  
"Wait, there's still something here that may help." Nagi said as he spotted a picture of the deceased with her clothes on before Nagoi had the chance to saw off the arm. "Look, the clothes she was wearing had no signs of it being torn or penetrated, no blood stains either."  
  
"Which means?" Omi asked as he noticed the green sweater was clean of anything.  
  
"It means that she was stabbed before she had any clothes on. Later, whoever killed her had taken the extra mile of putting some clothes on her. Why? We still need to find out."  
  
Giving a nod, Aya gestured for them to return to the main office of the doctor. Nagi turned off the black PC and followed the rest of the men back into the other room. He saw Aya go behind the desk and pulled out out a reseal-able plastic. Opening it, he picked up some of the burned human flesh and placed them in the plastic which was soon shoved into his pocket.  
  
"We may need this as evidence later." He said to the other assassins who gave him a look only described as 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?'  
  
Soft footsteps from behind them caused the four men to turn around to be greeted by two men in black uniforms.  
  
"Who are you guys?" the telepath asked as he saw the two men.  
  
"We're here to take the body away, Mr. Akuro asked us to take it to the incinerator to be burned." The first man replied.  
  
"Burned?" Schuldich said with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't the boss want the body to be buried in a more convenient location rather than have it burned?"  
  
"He said that he didn't want to spend for the burial of the lowlife. Even if Nagoi here had dedicated his services for Akuro-san, he was nothing but a leech." The man replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think Akuro-san is kind of happy the bastard's gone." His partner said as they placed the body in a black zipped up bag.  
  
"How did you guys get in? We didn't hear you go through the front door." Omi asked as he stared at the men in suspicion.  
  
"We went through the back door." The second man said. "It's shorter to go through there to the incinerator than by taking the front route. But only the staffs have the key and Mr. Nagoi wasn't exactly one to have that much visitors from the personnel so only a few have access here."  
  
"Do you think you guys can give us a list of the people who have access to this place?" Aya asked the men in hopes of making his suspects list shrink at a faster rate.  
  
"Sure, we'll try to give you a list later." The first man said as he zipped up the bag.  
  
"Was Ms. Yuriko's body also taken to the incinerator?" the older redhead asked before the man made a move to lift the body up unto his shoulders.  
  
"Yup. We were also the ones that took care of her. Poor girl. She had such wonderful life to look forward to too."  
  
"Yeah, but that manager of hers isn't exactly the cream of the crop, is he?" his partner said and chuckles ensued between them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nagi said as he narrowed his eyes at the statement.  
  
"Well, personally Erik is kind of angry at Ms. Yuriko because more than once she has used him for her own success. She keeps stepping on him and using his connections just to get to the top. He himself isn't that peachy." The first man said  
  
"Yeah, I remember that one visit a few years back when Erik brought another girl and Ms. Yuriko was furious." His partner in turn replied  
  
"That was priceless. I think what made her snap was that she saw the two of them making out in his room one time." The first man said in return.  
  
"I think it was because she saw them on the verge of-."  
  
"Okay gentleman. Thank you for sharing." Aya cut off as ushered the men out along with his other companions before they told more than needed information, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He bid the men farewell as he saw them both carry the dead body to the far side of the island where the incinerator was kept. Nagi and Omi also said their 'Ja Ne's' as they started their part of looking for whose left or right handed.  
  
--  
  
"What do you make of it?" the telepath asked Aya as they were going up the stairs to Yuriko's room again.  
  
"What do mean what do I make of it?" Aya said as quirked up an eyebrow.  
  
"About Akuro being glad that Nagoi is dead, and about what the man said about Erik. I mean, so far when I saw them, they were the lovey-dovey kind. Always touching and whispering here and there. I never thought anything could have conspired between them that are contrary to that." Schuldich said with a shrug.  
  
"That's what makes this interesting, German." Aya said as he turned to look at the telepath.  
  
"Nothing is what it seems."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Weeeeh!!!! I finished chap four! Gasp! And the plot thickens! =) R&R please! Unless you guys want me to stop this then I suggest you do as I tell you to. =) just kidding. =) review please! =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	5. Chapter 5

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss and I've got this gut wrenching feeling I will, never, ever, ever, get to. *shrugs and sweat drops*  
  
Warnings: Contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, cursing. If you don't know what that means, I think it's better if you just slowly back away before you get influenced by my sick and twisted mind. =)  
  
GA: Whehe! It's getting exciting isn't it? I bet you people are wondering who killed who now. . . Review pls. and I'll tell you soon =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ah!" The German shouted as he plopped unto the dark red bed sheet that covered the late singer's queen sized bed in her room. "This is hopeless!" he said as he just stared at Aya who was still looking for any clues at all that may help in the investigation. His gaze followed the man's slender form as the younger redhead went to the bedside table and started opening a few drawers. After fiddling through the contents a little, amethyst eyes widened slightly as he found something that was not supposed to be there.  
  
"So far we have found nothing but dirt and dust bunnies. This is so irritating!" he was about to pull out his red hair when the katana wielder called his attention.  
  
"Love letters?" Schuldich asked as he got sight of the pink and violet envelopes Aya held up in his hand. With Aya giving a nod, Schuldich got up and moved slightly to allow the younger assassin space on the bed, all the while looking over the man's shoulder to get a glimpse of what it read. "Who's it from?" he asked as the katana master browsed through the letter, his eyes quickly darting to the lower part of the note to find out who it addressed was from.  
  
"It's from someone named, Mighty Steed." Aya said with a scrunched up nose.  
  
"Mighty Steed?" Schuldich said with an uncontrolled chuckle. "Who the hell gives a pet name as Mighty Steed?"  
  
"Yes, it is quite hilarious, about as inadequate as kitten." The younger redhead said as he threw a stern glance to the German who stopped mid-laugh.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Fujimiya," Schuldich said as he scooted closer to the man and slipped an arm around his slender waist. "It suites you really, really well..." the whisper into his ear was soon followed by a small nip on his ear lobe and trails of kisses up and down his nape.  
  
"That is the same as Mighty Steed. Yuriko had a reason for giving, whoever this is the nickname because it suited him. Schuldich, will you stop it?" Aya asked with a warning tone that only caused the German to smile with his kisses. "Can we at least keep our minds on the investigation first?"  
  
That made the man pause for a while before replying. "No." with a shake of his head, he returned to kissing his neck.  
  
"Stop it!" the swordsman said as he pushed the man off him and stared down at the form of the telepath resting back on his elbows, returning his gaze.  
  
"Playing hard to get are we?" he said with a smile as Aya took a closer look at the letters. "Fine, but you owe me sex after this." The mean glance that the younger redhead threw at him was ignored as Schuldich took the letter he held in his hand and quickly changed the conversation.  
  
"So this is from a lover, huh? Do you think it's Erik?" he said turning to younger assassin.  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"How can you say that? I mean who else is there?" he said with a raised eyebrow to the swordsman.  
  
"This," Aya replied as he lifted up another letter. "Says that when the time comes both 'Mighty Steed' and 'Nightingale' will leave everything behind for the sake of their love."  
  
"Nightingale?" The German asked before getting the pet name. "Yuriko." The nodding head of the young Weiss assassin acknowledge the truth in it. "Okay, this is getting deep. So, aside from dirt, dust bunnies and love letters, this place is clean."  
  
"Yes, but we're not done yet." Aya said as he called the man's attention.  
  
"What do you mean we're not done yet?" he said as he narrowed his jade green eyes at the statement.  
  
"I mean look here." Aya said as he raised an envelope. "The top was slashed off. Not ripped off, not cut off, but slashed off. Like by something sharp and smooth." A smile appeared on the younger man's face as Schuldich caught the thought that the young assassin was giving him.  
  
"Murder weapon one." Schuldich said as he stared intently at the envelope. "A letter opener."  
  
"Bingo." Aya said as he returned the letter into the envelope and placed it neatly into his pocket along with other letters residing in the drawer. "These may serve as evidence later."  
  
Giving a nod, the telepath stood up and stretched a bit as he clapped his hands together. "Yoshi! After hours of searching through her room I'm about ready for dinner, how about you?" he asked the young Weiss assassin who was looking intently at a certain spot on the bed. "What are you doing?" the German asked as Aya slowly ran a hand over the place he was staring at.  
  
"Schuldich is it just me or is this spot on the bed cover coarser than the other parts?"  
  
"What are you talking about Fujimiya?" a raised eyebrow marked his skepticism.  
  
"Come here," he said grabbing the older man's hand and letting him touch the spot where the uneven feeling was located.  
  
"Hey, you're right," The telepath said as he bent over to the spot. "It does fell different. And so do these." His hand traveled further down the sheet and the rough feeling seemed to grow larger as he neared the other end of the bed. "What do you think it is?"  
  
Quickly leaving his position, Aya grabbed a flashlight he saw earlier in her closet and shone it directly on the spot where Schuldich was touching. Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise as the realization of what it was hit them.  
  
--  
  
"UH!" The telepath grunted out as he continued to scrub himself to no end with the bath towel provided by the household. "I cannot believe I actually lay down on her blood!"  
  
"Dried blood to be exact." Aya said as he brought the blooded fabric close to his face for inspection.  
  
"Yeah, but disgusting none the less!" The older man cringed as he rinsed himself under the shower and started to repeat the scrubbing process all over again.  
  
"Stop being a baby Schuldich. At least now we know how she was killed, where she was killed and what weapon was used. All we have to answer now is who killed her and what the motive was."  
  
"What about Nagoi?" the German asked his companion as he finally stepped out of the bathtub dripping wet with his skin slightly pinkish from his constant rubbing.  
  
"What about him?" Aya asked in return as he folded the bed spread neatly unto the mahogany table in his room.  
  
"How does he fit in the picture?"  
  
"If he was killed, then it would mean either two things. He knew too much and needed to be disposed off or it was because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Aya said as he turned his back to the German busy putting on his clothes. "We can say that it wasn't the second one because he was in his office so there was no reason for him to be in the middle of an accident."  
  
A soft knock on their door caught both of their attentions as Aya motioned to open it. The man in black uniform whom they saw before was standing in front of them with a cart of food and in his hand a paper.  
  
"Mr. Akuro thinks that it is better if you take your dinner in your rooms instead. He is having a head ache and is not in the mood to entertain guests at the moment. He gives his humblest apology."  
  
"Please tell Mr. Akuro that it is alright and that I hope he gets well soon." Aya said with a nod as he accepted the cart.  
  
"Oh, and here." The man said as he handed the younger redhead the paper. "This is the list you asked for a while ago. I think you might find what you need here." Giving a bow, the man left to attend to other house duties.  
  
The sword wielder closed the door silently as he took a mental note of the people in the list. Some of the names were not familiar to him, mostly because they were the household helpers in the place. But one name caught his attention as he returned to stand beside the German.  
  
"Look at the name beside number five." He said as he handed the telepath the list. A quick scan to the number and Schuldich replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well what do you know . . . it's Mira. Do you think she's somewhat involved in this?"  
  
"Maybe." The younger assassin said as he lifted two lids on the cart to reveal their meal and sat down at the edge of their bed, picking up a fork and was getting ready to devour the food.  
  
"Oooh, dinner." The Schwartz assassin said as he was all than ready to pounce on his food. "Wait." He said as Aya picked up his fork and was about to delve in. "How do we know that this isn't poisoned?" green eyes narrowed as he stared with undeterred scrutiny at the plate of mixed vegetables and fish, blinking only a few times as he assessed the food. His thoughts were cut short as the fork that the younger redhead was holding punctured a carrot and brought it closer to his mouth, which soon met its demise as Aya chewed and swallowed the said vegetable in a blink of an eye.  
  
"What did you just do?" the man said with hysteria as Aya reached for the nearby fish. "Do you have a death wish or something?"  
  
Taking a gulp of water after shoving the piece of fish on his mouth, he replied calmly in contrast to the frantic German. "If it's my time to die then it is. You needn't try it if you don't want though. At least, if I do die, you'd be able to continue the investigation. Right?" the man said throwing the German a mean look.  
  
"Humph! If you want to die then it's not my problem." The Schwartz assassin said as he crossed his arms on his chest and turned his back to the Weiss swordsman, refusing to look at his companion playing with death.  
  
"At least I die happy German. This food is great!" Schuldich could have sworn he heard a somewhat playful tone in what Aya just said but he quickly dismissed it. Playful just wasn't in the younger man's dictionary.  
  
He gave a quick glance to his right as he noticed nothing out of the ordinary was happening to the young assassin. His mind soon resolved that at least if he did die, he won't be alone. Taking a step closer to the man who was enjoying his evening meal, he picked up his own fork and started to dig in as well.  
  
//I swear, if I die it will be entirely your fault Fujimiya.//  
  
A smile just appeared on Aya's face as he replied. //Trust me, you won't. //  
  
The door to their room was opened for a second time that night as their two other younger companions entered with tired and worn out faces. Aya was stopped mid-feed as his Weiss comrade held out a hand with a clipboard on it.  
  
"These are the people whom we've found to be left-handed." Omi said as he tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"But we haven't fully asked each and every person in the household to write on a piece of paper so that list isn't done yet. You wouldn't believe how many people are residing here." Nagi said as he too tried to hide his apparent exhaustion. Giving a nod, Aya passed the clipboard to Schuldich and continued to eat.  
  
"What did you guys find today?" Omi asked as he sat down beside the two older assassins who started to narrate their findings.  
  
"I see," the crossbow assassin said with a nod and a smile of understanding. "This is really getting interesting. Don't you think so Nagi?" he said turning to the young hacker.  
  
"I'll have time to be interested in it tomorrow. I don't know about you guys but right now, I'm about ready to hit the hay." The chocolate haired telekinetic said with a yawn as he bade his companions goodnight and made his way through the bathroom. Omi soon followed as he waved goodnight and disappeared into his room.  
  
"I can't believe it." Schuldich said as he finished his meal before Aya and started to browse through the list of who's left-handed. Aya took a quick glance at the name being pointed by the German and he too couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"Mira?" the younger redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think it's coincidental that she happens to be left-handed and has a key to the doctor's back office?" Schuldich asked the young swordsman.  
  
"Things like these aren't coincidental."  
  
"So it is Mira?" the German said with a disbelieving look.  
  
"I don't know, something seems wrong here," Aya said after shoving his last slice of fish in and slightly dabbing off his mouth. "I mean, if it is her, then why did she do it? What was her motive? You yourself said that she was a very loyal maid."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe she was abused or something." Schuldich said with a shrug.  
  
"Get real Schuldich." Aya scolded as he brushed his teeth. "Did she look abused to you when we saw her at Nagoi's place?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess your right there." He said as he browsed through the two sheets of paper again in search for people's name appearing in both lists.  
  
A knock on the door caught the telepath's attention and he left the lists to answer the door. When he got there and opened the huge hard wood doors he raise an eyebrow at the irritation of being greeted by an empty hallway. He looked to both his left and right but it showed no sighs of anybody being there. Before he could close the door though, his trained assassin eyes spotted something on the carpeted floor on the hallway. He bent down and got it as Aya exited the bathroom when he finished washing up.  
  
"Who was it? What did they want?" Aya asked as the German closed the door holding an unfolded piece of paper.  
  
"No one." Was his reply as he showed Aya the paper. "As to what they want . . ."  
  
Aya read through the letter which went as followed,  
  
'Meet me in the pavilion in the garden tonight at half-past twelve and I'll tell you who killed Yuriko and Raiku.'  
  
"Who do you think this came from?" Aya asked as he turned to the telepath.  
  
"Only one way to find out kitten."  
  
--  
  
Aya gave a shudder and brought his coat closer to himself as he walked along the German through the stone path leading to the garden. It was a quarter past twelve and he was freezing his ass off. He was supposed to be used to such conditions, but right now, he felt that something was wrong. What's worse, he couldn't point out what was causing the feeling.  
  
"Cold kitten?" the telepath asked in a compassionate voice Aya never thought Schuldich could have.  
  
"Sort of, but don't worry about it." He said as he dismissed the thought, all the while his body temperature not increasing one bit. Blowing into his hands, trying to warm them up, he mentally cursed himself for leaving the pair of gloves he used for his missions in his room.  
  
He quietly followed the German as he showed the way to the pavilion at the center of the garden, their journey's only source of light was provided by a flashlight found a while ago. As they neared their destination, the younger assassin was slightly surprised as a hand reached for his and entwined with his own. It was warmer and had a smooth feel to it. He knew that it was the older assassin's but he didn't care as his other hand came and joined its pair. He was freezing and he more than needed the warmth offered. He could swear that the German was already giving a smirk, but was thankful that it was dark out. At least the night would be able to hide the forming blush on his cheeks.  
  
As the two assassins climbed the white stairs leading to the pavilion, Aya heard Schuldich give a soft, slightly incoherent curse as the light shone unto the seats placed there. "Mira." Aya heard the telepath whisper.  
  
His line of sight followed the older assassin's as the German stared unblinking at the person who was sitting down. True enough it was the young housemaid that had the cherub red eyes and a soft hue of orange for her hair that had brought Schuldich his sandwich a while ago. Only difference now was that the red eyes stared blankly into space and her orange hair was parted in two by a huge meat cleaver wedged into her head.  
  
Lightning flashed in the background as the sound of the rain pattering to the ground soon ensued. There, the two assassins stood staring in grief at the only person who could tell them what really happened, but never will.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AAAAHH!!!!! This is getting too freaky even for me!!!!! =) anyway, now we've got three people dead. You've got any idea yet as to who killed them? No, yes? Well at least tell me you guys can figure out who the secret lover of Yuriko is. It's practically a give away. =) till next time minna. R&R PLEASE. =) Ja!  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	6. Chapter 6

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: Weiss is not my property, even though I hope against hope that they will be. =)  
  
Warning: The usual, shounen-ai, Yaoi, cursing, the works. =)  
  
GA: The story is proceeding as I have planned, come fellow Yaoi-fans, we shall now find who is responsible for the deaths!! Whahahahaha! Okay, I'm going all psychotic now. @_@ That and I'm all jumpy because this chappy has slight shounen-ai scene. Eep! =) So, tell me at least you have some idea who is responsible for the deaths. Any clues? =) Don't worry, you guys will find out soon enough. =) Reviews please, please? Begging . . . ?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As Aya and Schuldich stared at the dead body of the only person who would be able to answer the mystery, the rain that seemed to grow stronger by the minute provided the perfect ambiance for the anxiety of how the younger redhead was feeling. A lurching, undeniable tug in his gut told him that if he didn't solve this mystery soon, he'd be facing a fate worse than death by Akuro's hand. But what's topped it off was he let another life fall through his hands with out him even knowing it.  
  
"How long do you think she'd been dead?" Schuldich asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Probably for a few minutes, I don't know. . ." Aya said with uncertainty as his voice slowly faded into the background.  
  
"You feeling okay Fujimiya?" the German asked him as he turned to notice the slightly pale look on the Weiss assassin's face.  
  
"I'll be fine." Turning to his heel, Aya started to make his way down into the pouring rain and into the garden.  
  
"Where are you going?" the telepath called after him.  
  
"I need to take a walk. To, clear my head and stuff. . ." after that statement, Schuldich knew something was wrong with the red haired kitten.  
  
"Do you want me to come along?"  
  
"No, I want to be alone." Aya said as his reply. "Inform Akuro about this. He may want to know."  
  
"And get myself in deep shit?" the German asked as he imagined what the old man would do if he found out that another person died. Getting no answer from the younger redhead, he continued.  
  
"Do you want the flashlight at least?" The telepath said sounding worried for the man's sake that he might get lost in the dark confines of the garden with rain pouring down on him.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Schuldich." The younger assassin said as he threw the man a reassuring glance before taking the pebble-wash path circling the pavilion that lead into other parts of the garden.  
  
Schuldich gave a soft sigh as he saw the figure of the young swordsman disappear into the bushes that lay a few meters away before giving a mental tap into the young Schwartz assassin's sleepy head.  
  
// Schuldich! What is it?! Don't you see that I'm sleeping? // The angry tone of the teenager responded.  
  
// You can do that later kiddo. Right now, we have more important things to do. // he said with a chuckle as he gave the chocolate haired hacker an image of the dead carcass before him.  
  
--  
  
As if on cue, Nagi bolted up right from his bed and clutched his chest, heaving in big gulps of air as his eyes grew wide with shock with the image that would forever be embedded in his mind. Beside him a drowsy blue eye opened slowly, taking in the sweating figure sitting beside him.  
  
"Nagi, what's wrong?" Omi asked as he propped himself up on an elbow and with eyes now fully awake, tried to assess the problem of the boy beside him.  
  
Taking an enormous gulp, Nagi managed to calm down enough to convey to Omi what Schuldich told him.  
  
"Oh, I see." Omi said with a voice no louder than a whisper.  
  
"Schuldich and Aya had received a small note a while ago saying to meet a person who could tell them everything about the information but they found Mira dead when they got there."  
  
"Does anybody else in the house know this?" the young blonde asked Nagi as his companion just replied with a shrug.  
  
"All Schuldich said was to come to the pavilion as soon as possible." The Schwartz hacker said as he got out of bed and started getting dressed.  
  
"Anything else?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yeah." He added as he stepped into the bathroom. "He said to bring umbrellas. Lots of them."  
  
--  
  
Aya walked silently through the unknown path that lay beneath him. With his head bent down and his eyes showing no sighs of his true emotion, he ignored the insistent droplets of water that fell from the sky drenching his hair and body. His mind seemed to be more focused on what had just happened. They were so close to finding out the truth and he let it slipped through his fingers. If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he had protected the maid before the killer took her out. If only . . .  
  
Aya gritted his teeth as he thought of what he could have done to preserve the young woman's life. She was only at the ripe age of 24, according to what he asked Omi to process about her, and the idea of dying so young would haunt him forever. The maid had somewhat reminded him of his sister. So carefree and fragile to the world. The figure of the young maid burned in his mind every time he closed his eyes that it hurt. It hurt to think that an innocent died tonight and he was not able to anything about it. Much like what happened to his sister.  
  
Aya gave a soft curse as the images of his sister he tried to get rid of all these years, came back to him like a never ending slide show. Of how they played when they were young, how Aya-chan would slap on the head if he did something mean to her, how she scolded him if he teased her too much, how . . .  
  
Aya quickly shut his eyes to try and block off the images. Aya-chan didn't remember him. That was all that was needed to be said. No matter how much he wished that they would be reunited again, it will never happen. As long as he was trapped in this world of death and blood, they never will be.  
  
As his imagination and deep thinking caught him off guard, he was brought to an abrupt halt when he noticed a person standing mere inches before him, holding up an umbrella to shield both of them from the unrelenting downpour of water.  
  
As he lifted his head up to see who it was, he was surprised to be staring at a pair of jade green eyes filled with understanding and compassion staring back down. A hand reached up and caressed slightly pink cheeks. Aya closed his eyes and was about to scold the German about laying a hand on him when he felt the man's thumb traced slowly along the closed eyelid and brushed off a tear drop. It was only then that he noticed he'd been crying.  
  
"Baka," he heard the older man whisper as the hand stayed there, unmoving. "You can't keep tormenting yourself like this Aya. It's not healthy."  
  
"I can do anything I want Schuldich." He said as he softly batted the hand off.  
  
"But you can't change what's already done." Schuldich said as he brushed a few stray red strands form his head. Aya winced as the thought settled in. "You just have to accept the fact that she's gone." The eyes of the older redhead were looking straight into his like they were piercing into his soul.  
  
"But I do accept that Mira is gone." Aya said as he returned the unblinking gaze of the German.  
  
"I was talking about your sister." Amethyst eyes widened at the statement that hit too close to home.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" the younger assassin said with a glare as he pushed the man away, not wanting to discuss any of his emotions with any one, much less an enemy.  
  
He was about to run the opposite direction when strong arms found his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace resulting with his head resting on the telepath's chest. The umbrella, that the Schwartz assassin brought, lay lopsided and forgotten on the wet grass.  
  
Amethyst eyes were wide open with shock as he noticed how close he was being held and unable to even object. The hands that encircled him had a firm grip, giving him no space or leverage to fight back, however that didn't mean he didn't try. He squirmed in the man's hold trying his best to shake the man off, but his efforts were in vain as that only helped to tighten the arms enveloping him.  
  
After a few moments of trying to get away, he found himself panting and out of breath. He knew that this would lead to nowhere, so he fully gave in, relaxing into the man's hold. He closed his eyes and his lungs took in the cool night's air as he buried his head into the German's chest trying to hide the forming blush there. The soft patter of rain to earth and to his skin helped him come down a bit, but he was still feeling a bit cold.  
  
Slowly, Aya felt a smooth, warm hand reach his and squeezed softly, reassuring him that everything is going to be okay. As Aya inhaled the smell of nature accompanied with the faint trace of nicotine, a small though discreet smile appeared on his lips at the telepath's caring gesture. The man could be caring at times when he wanted to. He never knew that the cold and heartless Schuldich he had often met in battles could be so compassionate.  
  
They stayed standing there, below the rain and in the dark, enjoying the other's company in silence for a few minutes as Aya found an unexpected tranquility in the rising and falling of the German's chest and in the soft beat of his heart. Schuldich, giving a sigh, was the one to pull away.  
  
"I think we'd better go back." He said as he picked up the umbrella, tilting it to dispose the small puddle that gathered there. Shaking it a few times, he raised it above both of their heads. "If we stay any longer, you might catch a cold."  
  
Giving a nod, Aya moved closer under the umbrella to try and shield himself from the rain, though it didn't make much sense since he was already soaking wet.  
  
"Did you tell Akuro about the dead body?" he asked as they started to walk down the path towards the mansion.  
  
"Sort of," Schuldich with a grin. "I told Nagi and Omi. They're already in the pavilion checking the body out for themselves. I told them to tell Akuro afterwards."  
  
"You coward." Aya said with a chuckle and a smile at what Schuldich said. "I told you to tell Akuro, not pass it on to them."  
  
"Well, if you were in my position kitten, you'd do that too you know. It's clearly stated in Assassin Handbook 101, 'self-preservation'." The German said in his defense as a smile also formed on his lips when he noticed the young swordsman was loosening up.  
  
"Whatever you say Schuldich." The sword wielder said as he rolled his eyes at the statement.  
  
"It's true!" he continued. "Besides, I had something more important to look after."  
  
"Oh?" an elegant eyebrow was raised at the response. "What?"  
  
"You."  
  
That caught the younger assassin off guard as he accidentally tripped over a rock in the path and grabbed on to Schuldich for support. The German in turn, held onto the younger redhead's waist and pulled him back up, steadying his footing to keep them both from falling over. For the second time that night Aya found himself pressed unbelievably close to the telepath, staring into those pools of jade and blushing like a school girl. His eyes slowly wandered lower as he took in the German's face. Even in the dark of night, Aya's assassin skills came in handy. He could detect the slightest move in the contours of the man before him with accuracy. His line of sight landed on the telepath's lips and he stayed there imagining how it would feel. If his hands were soft then . . . Aya stopped his train of thought right there as he noticed the lips curving up to form a smile.  
  
"I didn't know you were falling for me kitten." The joke being more than appropriate for the situation.  
  
It was Aya's turn to put some distance between both of them as he stepped back and just stared at anything but Schuldich. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He just hoped Schuldich didn't regain enough of his telepathic powers to have taken a peak into his mind. If the man ever found out, Aya would undoubtedly skewer himself with his own katana.  
  
Biting his lower lip and trying to forget the idea, he suddenly heard a soft whisper in a nearby clearing. Turning to Schuldich, who also seemed to have heard the sound, he made a gesture for the German to follow him. They made their way quietly through the lawn, their assassin training helping them in every way possible as the sound of the whisper they heard grew louder by each step. As they moved closer to where the sound originated, they noticed that it was two people conversing. They soon reached the conclusion that it was a man and a woman who were talking because of the soft lady voice and a low male baritone.  
  
They crouched just behind a bush so that they could see who was standing at the other side when two pairs of eyes widened tremendously at what they were witnessing. Their conclusion was right, a man and a woman conversing, but that wasn't the biggest surprise. The man was dressed in a white suit, caressing the cheeks of a young woman, two people whom they knew all too well.  
  
//What do you know . . .// the German said through a telepathic link to the younger man. // the old man's still got spunk.//  
  
True enough the man dressed in white was none other than the man who invited them to the island.  
  
//It's Akuro and Lilika. But why are they here?// as Aya asked the question, they both heard a soft whisper of the drug lord's voice to the young lady standing in front of him.  
  
"I promise, after this mystery is solved we'll be together."  
  
"But Akuro, aren't you worried about your company and what will happen when I . . . ?" She didn't seem to want to go on.  
  
"It's too late for regrets now Lilika. The moment you walked into my life, everything changed. You're the one for me. I know you are. My business be damned. Sakura is there to make sure that it stays afloat anyway. I don't care now that I have you."  
  
"But," She tried to protest.  
  
"I promise you, we will get married and no body can stop us. We'll get married the moment the first Cherry blossom blooms, and from that moment on we shall spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
Lilika was yet again to protest but was cut short when the man towering a few feet above her bent down and captured her mouth in his own. The soft pink eyes of the young lady slowly closed as they both tumbled to the ground followed by noises that can be described only as lovemaking.  
  
//I think it's time we left Schuldich.// Aya said as he noticed the fast disbandment of clothes.  
  
//Just a few more minutes.// the German said as he stared at the two under the pouring black night sky.  
  
//Come on, hentai.// Aya snapped as he grabbed hold of Schuldich's collar and started to drag him back to the path they strayed from.  
  
"Aw, Aya, you're no fun." The German said teasingly when they were a few feet away from earshot.  
  
"You should just let them be. They're only expressing how much they appreciate each other's presence by their activities." Aya scolded the telepath on proper etiquette about the matter. "And I'm certain a person like you have had your fair share of the kind."  
  
"Your right Fujimiya," The Schwartz assassin said with a chuckle as he heard a series of soft moaning and gasping sounds that followed coming from behind the bushes.  
  
"Besides," he continued, stepping closer to the younger assassin and tilting his head up so that the swordsman's amethyst eyes stared straight at him, his thumb grazing slightly at the younger redhead's lips.  
  
"I'm sure I can make much more beautiful sounds from you kitten." A smile graced the German's face as his hand moved to position itself behind the young katana wielder's head, tangling themselves in blood red strands when the older man's lips started to descend, covering his fully. Aya swore that at that moment his heart stopped beating.  
  
--  
  
The large wooden doors leading to the two redhead's room from the hallway burst open as Aya stomped in blushing profusely, quickly followed by an older redhead who was massaging his reddened cheek. The younger assassin took off his soaking coat and threw it into the hamper as he made his way to the bed.  
  
"What did you do that for Aya? You could have broken my jaw with that punch." The German said as he closed the doors and placed the umbrella on a stand nearby.  
  
"That was the point Schuldich." The katana master said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at top speed to the older man who was trying to reason with him.  
  
Luckily, the man's quick reflexes allowed him to catch the fast approaching pillow before it did him any damage. With his patience slowly rising, he narrowed his eyes and with a speed that would rival anyone, the telepath who was standing a few feet away, now towered in front of him. After which he grabbed the younger assassin's hands and toppled both of them unto the bed with the young swordsman pressed under him, both of his hands restrained in Schuldich's own.  
  
Now this was getting to be a real pain. For the fourth time, Aya was placed faced to face with the German telepath with distances that can only described as too close for comfort. His breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps as he noticed that the older redhead was now planting small kisses on his jaw. Closing his eyes shut, he tilted his head, trying to get away from the invading kisses, not knowing that he was only allowing the Schwartz assassin more room to wander in.  
  
"I think it's time you let Aya go for a moment Schuldich. We still need to discuss some things." A childlike voice interrupted his ministrations.  
  
A small smile appeared on the telepath's lips as he paid no heed to the words and continued to move his lips up the katana master's jaw, stopping just at a spot under his ear.  
  
"Oh God!" Aya gasped out as the expert tongue of the German sucked in that specific spot, not willing to stop just because his teammate said so. Suddenly, the pillow that Aya threw a while ago, floated into the air and with an invisible force, finally made a strong descent onto Schuldich head, jarring the man back to reality.  
  
"What the fuck!" The telepath shouted as he abandoned the slightly dazed redheaded kitten on the bed and was waving clenched fists at the young telekinetic standing by the bathroom door beside a slightly blushing Weiss hacker.  
  
As a string of curses flowed naturally out of the German's lips, Aya got up and was shaking his head as if trying to wake up from a dream. He could not believe that Schuldich got so close to him and he in turn had done nothing to stop him. His mind made a decision there and then. Tonight was definitely the most embarrassing night of his whole life.  
  
He felt the bed creak a little as the German telepath took a seat beside him, grumbling something in German about dumb Japanese kids spoiling his fun.  
  
"Alright, now that we've got your attention," Nagi started, as he stood in front of both older assassins. "We have done all we could to find out how long Mira has been dead."  
  
"We estimated it around twenty minutes before the assigned time given to you that she was killed." Omi continued for him.  
  
"It was a clean, swift kill. No hesitation, no mistakes."  
  
"So the person who we're looking for is a male?" Schuldich said as he leaned back on the bed, eyeing the silent kitten beside him.  
  
"That or maybe by a really, really strong woman." Omi said with a smile at the thought.  
  
"The chances of it being done by a man is higher than actually finding a woman who is really, really strong. Since so far, we've noticed no one with that description in the island." Nagi said pointing out the suspect's characteristics.  
  
"Oh, I see." The blonde said with a nod.  
  
"Let's recap. So far, we have found out that our suspect is left handed because of the gash left on Yuriko. A man because of the smooth blow on the head. But even with this, we still have to find someone fitting the description and his motive. If we find the man with the pet name of 'Mighty Steed' he may help us with the part of Yuriko that's missing." Nagi said as he ran a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"So why was Nagoi and Mira killed?" the telepath said as he intervened. "I understand why the doc. got his just desserts but why Mira?"  
  
"That's something we still need to figure out." The Schwartz hacker said with a sigh. "Maybe she also knew too much and was needed to be disposed of."  
  
"I have a question." The soft voice of the katana master said as fiddled with his sleeve, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the body was found when we arrived around a quarter to twelve and was killed nine o'clock the night before right?"  
  
"Yeah." Omi said with a nod.  
  
"That means the body had fourteen hours and forty-five minutes floating in the ocean. So why wasn't it taken away by the tide?"  
  
"Well, there was a strong downpour the night before you arrived. Probably the waves brought her in." Schuldich said as he pointed out the same downpour as to what was happening outside.  
  
"Sorry, let me rephrase. Nagi," Aya said as he looked at the young hacker. "Do you have a picture of how the body of Yuriko looked like after she was found?" Giving a nod, Nagi reached into a pale folder he was holding and pulled out a picture of the deceased.  
  
"This was taken right after her body was found correct?" Another nod came from the telekinetic. Aya stared closer at the picture and a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"Just as I thought. Look." He said as he called the others closer. "What do you notice about the clothes?"  
  
"Aside from what Nagi told us about the missing spot where the stab wound should be, nothing." The young Weiss sharpshooter said. A wider smile replaced the one that was there as Aya continued.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What?" The German said, getting more confused by the moment. "I don't follow."  
  
"If someone is thrown into the ocean, with raging winds and waves for the past fourteen or so hours, wouldn't you notice wet water marks on her clothes?" an eyebrow raised at the question. "What's more, with it staying that long in the ocean, the clothes should have caught tiny bacteria on them, or at the very least algae. Her clothes showed nothing of the sort."  
  
"This is some deep shit." The German commented as he caught the thought in Aya's last statement.  
  
"So what are you saying Aya?" Omi asked, his interest in the mystery growing by the minute.  
  
"I myself am not quite certain as to what this mystery still holds. But what I am certain is that if we don't find whoever is responsible, we'll be finding ourselves in deeper shit. . ."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
wehehe!!! Another chapter done! wohoo! What a startling revelation ne? =) Thanks to all those reviews and please review people, I am really hurting for reviews here. Onegai? =) anyway, I just want to wish you guys out there Happy Holidays, a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. Ja! Till next chappy. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	7. Chapter 7

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or any merchandise that have been made just for the anime. Clear? Cool.  
  
Warnings: Okay, I know that I have been saying that there are supposed to be Yaoi, but so far, there aren't any. Wait for the final chaps. I'll retaliate then. =) in the mean time, you guys will have to settle for the cursing and shounen-ai content. =)  
  
GA: Hehehe, chap 7! What do you think is gonna happen now? =) read and see people. Btw, I would like to apologize for the late posting. I have been busy these past few . . . months . . . , that I haven't found the time to upload the new chap. And to those who reviewed, thank you sooooo much. =) you guys have no idea how much it means to me. =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"There has to be a reason as to why Ms. Yuriko's clothes are not, well, supposed to be as you say they are." The young Weiss hacker said as he stared into the picture his Schwartz counterpart provided.  
  
"I agree. Something in this doesn't check out." The chocolate haired telekinetic said in return. "If Yuriko was thrown at the designated time Doctor Nagoi said, then her clothes should at least have some evidence stating this."  
  
"Do you think it's possible that the doctor was also in on this? I mean, he would have had to lie either the time of death of the singer or the time her body was thrown into the water." the German said as he too tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, but so far, I have gotten this much." The younger redhead said. "Yuriko Kataza, with out a doubt, was killed at the appointed time. The Rigor Mortis is enough to prove that. But what puts the whole thing off is that she was either really thrown into the sea and found not soon after, or if she was never thrown in there in the first place."  
  
"Huh? Then that has too mean Yutaro lied about finding the body around the time we arrived." Omi said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Why chibi? Can't accept that the stable boy is hiding something?" the telepath with a grin.  
  
"Wha-? NO!!!!!" a blush forming on the young sharpshooters cheeks as he shook his head vigorously. He should remember to be careful when it came to his thoughts around Schuldich. It was true that the older assassin was temporarily unable to read thoroughly through his mind, but he was sure that he had let that idea slip even for the tiniest instant. He had been thinking of how Yutaro, the stable boy, could have lied about finding the body. He was just a year younger and didn't really seem like the type to keep things like these important to the investigation.  
  
Aya's smooth voice brought him out of his daze as he caught the last phrases.  
  
"We might as well get some rest for tonight. We won't be able to solve anything if we're dead tired tomorrow. We'll just leave it as it is for now. Nagi, Omi, I want both of you to visit Yutaro again tomorrow and confirm the time he found the body."  
  
"Or if he ever found it in the first place." The telekinetic said with a hint of distrust for the young stable boy.  
  
Giving a nod, Aya continued. "Schuldich and I can ask around a little more tomorrow as well."  
  
"Okay. Then I guess this is goodnight for now, ne chibis?" a sadistic grin came over the German as he began ushering the two younger assassins through the connecting bathroom when the younger redhead stopped him.  
  
"Um, Omi, if it isn't any trouble........."  
  
--  
  
"I can't believe this!!!!!" Schuldich said as he slipped out of his regular outfit into more comfortable night clothes consisting mainly of a pair of boxers. "The nerve of that man asking the little brat to switch rooms with me tonight. I swear it's as if he doesn't want me near him."  
  
"Well maybe it's because you tried to molest him a couple of times tonight. That may be it." The chocolate haired hacker answered in sarcasm to his complaining companion. "You should really learn to respect someone's personal space you know. Even I wouldn't want to stay with you after that."  
  
"But I do respect his personal space. It's just that the man is an irresistible treat. Can you blame me?" the telepath said as he put on his most innocent look.  
  
"Kami-sama, save me........." the telekinetic said in exasperation while he climbed into the cold sheets that lay on the bed.  
  
"Hey Nagi." The voice of the older Schwartz whispered as the telekinetic positioned himself on his pillow.  
  
"Nani Schuldich?" came the stern reply from the younger assassin as he threw a glance to the former leaning on the headboard with a sly smile. Something in that grin was just not right.  
  
"You're jealous of that stable boy, aren't you?"  
  
"NA-NANI?!?!?!?!" the telekinetic all but screamed the questioned out as he sat bolt up on the bed with a bright red blush on his face. Wide awake for the second time that night thanks to the German. "Schuldich, how on earth can you presume that?!"  
  
With a soft chuckle the telepath replied. "Ah, young love......... It's just sweet ne?"  
  
"German, I am warning you." The tone in Nagi's voice was not one of playfulness.  
  
"C'mon kid, I can read right through you. You're jealous coz that Yutaro is getting too close to your koi."  
  
"He is NOT my KOI!" the anger with a mix of embarrassment was clearly shown on the gifted assassin's face.  
  
"Mm-Hmm, if you say so lover-boy."  
  
Nagi was about to say something else in his defense but thought otherwise. He had better things to do than argue with his teammate as to what Omi's stand in all this was. Pulling the sheets to himself, he turned his back to the telepath and tried to get some sleep before the sun came up when he heard yet again,  
  
"Nagi."  
  
"What Schuldich." This time around he didn't leave any indication in his tone of voice that he approved of this childish behavior.  
  
"You should be careful with that stable hand." The words that came from the German's lips were like that of a foreboding omen. "I wouldn't trust him with my life if I were you."  
  
For the first instance in their time working together, Nagi has never seen Schuldich this concerned for others. He was always thinking of himself and how he would benefit in each situation, which is why seeing the solemnity in the usually sadistic jade eyes held the telekinetic speechless. Fortunately, he needn't reply as Schuldich quickly reverted back to being his playful annoying self within seconds as he noticed his Schwartz companion awestruck.  
  
"Ne, forget I ever said anything tonight." The grin returned as he shook his hands in the air trying to snap Nagi out of it. "It may be just me and my overactive imagination." The German then tucked himself neatly into his side of the blanket and turned his back to the boy. "Oyasumi, Nagi. And close the lights when you're ready to go to sleep." He said, followed shortly by soft snoring.  
  
Nagi sat on his side of the bed for a few more minutes brooding over what just happened. "Overactive imagination, huh?" he said with a forced smile. Closing his eyes and lying down, he promptly clicked the lights off with his power and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Schuldich gave a loud yelp as he felt the blanket covering his half naked body being pulled from him exposing his skin to the cool morning air and bringing him out of his pleasant slumber.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Abyssinian?!" the German practically shouted as he sat up and glared at the younger redhead standing beside him holding the silken blanket in his arms.  
  
"Getting you out of bed." The Weiss counterpart said as he placed the blanket on the foot of the bed. "Nagi and Omi are already working on their part and I suggest we get going to before the trail gets cold."  
  
"I don't care even if it freezes up! I need my beauty sleep you know........." he said as he rolled over to his stomach and hugged his pillow tightly as he rested his head on it, reddish-orange hair spilling over.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you there........."  
  
"Mm-hmm. HEY!" The telepath protested as the insult sank in but didn't move from his comfortable position.  
  
"Schuldich come on." the katana master said as he crossed his arms on his chest in frustration. "I'm not joking here. If you don't get up now I'll-!" the younger redhead's statement was cut off as he was unexpectedly pulled by the waist by the older assassin and brought down onto the bed. Now the Weiss sword wielder found himself pulled tightly against the telepathic German; the later already nuzzling his neck with a smirk, unable to protest.  
  
"You know, it's pretty rude to wake someone up the way you did." Schuldich said as a skillful hand traveled under the younger man's shirt to graze the soft and smooth white skin beneath.  
  
"One would consider it uncouth even." The hand continued its path to massage the muscles on the Weiss assassin's back causing the younger man to gasp. "The least you could have done was to give me a morning kiss to start the day off."  
  
"What-?" Aya tried to protest at the statement but was completely brought to a halt as the German's lips caught his and held him. It was a chaste kiss but Aya could find it in himself to push the man away. Even if his mind screamed to reject the feeling of uncertainty inside of him, his body responded otherwise. All he could do was stare into the sly jade eyes of the man in front of him, not even able to fight the rising blush. Schuldich soon broke the kiss as he suddenly let go of the kitten and bounced into the bathroom. In the blink of an eye, the telepath was dressed and ready to go. Now it was Aya's turn to look up from his reclined position at the German, who just smirked and said,  
  
"Ne, kitten, don't you think it's time to go after the criminal before the trail gets cold?"  
  
--  
  
Schuldich shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along side the redheaded Japanese man. After eating a hearty breakfast, the young katana master started to ask around for more clues on the three currently deceased members of the household and so far they have found nothing to give them any hints or clues to help shed light to the case. His irritation was wearing down on him and he could somehow feel that this fruitless search was also weighing down on his kitten.  
  
They had spent almost the whole morning asking the helpers about what they know and what they had to offer was nothing short of what they already knew. That Yuriko was using her manager and boyfriend, that her sister was angry because she always flirted with the men and never actually got down to doing real business, her best friend and companion was a bit jealous of her popularity since the fans always put Yuriko in the lime light and never her, and her ex-boyfriend still hates her for dumping him in order to fulfill her acting career. The father was also on the list of suspects because it seems that he was not happy with the idea of his eldest daughter running off and performing when their family-inherited job was already on the line. Doctor Nagoi also said that he had a dislike for the young singer but they weren't able to find out what. It seems that whatever it was, it was too trivial to catch anybody's attention.  
  
Now, their one and only witness and main suspect has gone off to the other world leaving the pair of redhead assassins baffled and bewildered as to who could have done this.  
  
The German slumped with defeat on the bench-like swing situated on the veranda looking out towards the scenic view of the ocean. With the soothing sound of the waves coming in contact with the sand and the wind blowing softly, Schuldich ran a hand through his long hair. Walking around the compound with Aya was not recommended for people who have weak psychical stamina. They had not been able to stop even for a moment to try and catch their breath as the sword wielder insisted that they continue their search.  
  
"Ne, Aya, why don't you sit down for a moment?" the German said as he looked up to the man who insisted on standing and pondering deeper into the mystery. "You know that it is a proven fact that too much standing is bad for you, especially if we walked for five hours straight."  
  
"No thank you Schuldich." The Weiss assassin said in reply as he stared out into the view presented to him, not really taking in the scene but focusing more on what he has yet to work with in regards to the case.  
  
Giving a snort, accompanied with his assassin-fast reflexes, the telepath gently took hold of the katana master's wrist and tugged him down, successfully making the man sit beside him on the bench.  
  
"You are tired." The German said as he slipped a hand around the younger redhead's waist.  
  
"No I'm not." the younger assassin replied in his defense.  
  
"Yes you are. If you weren't, I wouldn't have been able to get you to sit so easily. Now stop resisting and enjoy the scenery for a while. Breathe in the refreshing morning air. We may never know when we'll get another chance like this, kitten." The older man then allowed a stray hand to descend on the younger man's leg to run up and down the tired muscles, slowly massaging them while his head bent down to nuzzle the neck of his kitten allowing a soft kiss to be placed there.  
  
Aya, feeling the other man's touches and was about to push him aside but thought better. The German was right, although he feared to admit it, that he was tired and in need of relaxation. Breathing a sigh, he in turn leaned his head on the German telepath's shoulder and closed his eyes, all the while enjoying the heat of the sun and the smell of the ocean, along with the German's body warmth and the mixture of nicotine. Although he disapproved of smoking, when he inhaled it from the older assassin, it created a fuzzy sort of feeling inside of him he could not describe.  
  
Pushing the thought aside for now, he felt the other assassin pull him closer into his embrace, which Aya did not resist.  
  
"Ne, Aya," Schuldich broke through his reverie. "You shouldn't over work yourself. Take time to enjoy the finer things in life. Living the life we have now, we may never know if this would last........." for the first time in his occupation, working against the German, Aya had never seen this side of the man. Always so sadistic and an inconsiderate bastard, Aya never thought he would live to see the day Schuldich would be this.........sincere, nor poetic.  
  
Amethyst eyes rose to face the telepath, but only to find themselves looking into deep pools of jade. They were not that of his usually cruel self but that of a man who understood things with a hidden meaning. Though the moment was treasured by both of them, Schuldich gave the younger man a quick kiss on the forehead and forced them both to stand up.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
"Where to? We asked every one already, right?" the young sword wielder said.  
  
"Yeah, but we have yet to check Mira's room." The telepath said with a smile.  
  
The katana master in turn just replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Schuldich asked as he titled his head. "Is it a wrong move to do so?"  
  
"No, not really." The younger man said as he shook his head. "I was just slightly puzzled that I actually agree with you. That's all."  
  
"Baka." The German said as he started to steer the younger man to the maids' quarters. "Now, hurry. I hear that the maids there are made to wear the attire used in France. In other words, French maid outfits!" with this, the German threw his head back and went into a lustful laughing fit.  
  
"Hentai." Aya said with a large sweat drop on his head as he allowed the telepath to continue on with his laughing. Suddenly, Aya narrowed his eyes as he swirled around to face the garden shed a few meters away, hands already in a defensive position. The younger man's actions brought the German's laughter to a stop as he followed the sword master's line of sight.  
  
"What is it Aya?" the German said as he felt the agitation of the other man pour forth.  
  
After a few minutes of not giving a reply, Aya's body softened and turned back to face the telepath. "It's nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination."  
  
"Could be." Schuldich remarked. "With the way you over work yourself anything is possible." That earned the older man a smack in the head.  
  
"Now, let's go before you get another idea about the maids and we'll never get things done."  
  
The older redhead gave a snort to this statement as he accompanied it with a chuckle before following his younger companion to the other parts of the island.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two, a shady silhouette of a person stood behind the said garden shed with a sly smile plastered on his face. The figure then picked up a cellular phone and quickly dialed a number. Placing the receiving end to his ear, the figure then spoke in a hush tone.  
  
"Hello, yeah it's me. Listen very carefully; I need you to proceed with the next part of our plan though there is a slight change. We have a few loose ends we need to take care of and this is what I want you to do........."  
  
--  
  
"Omi." The young telekinetic said as he glanced to where his Weiss counterpart walked alongside him.  
  
"Nani Nagi?" the older person replied.  
  
"Well........." the telekinetic began but found himself unable to continue speaking to the young blonde.  
  
"What is it Nagi?" the Weiss sharpshooter asked as he stopped walking in order to face the younger assassin, blue eyes scanning the Schwartz's face for any clues. Nagi, in turn, looked at Omi; which was a wrong move on his part. The moment his chocolate brown eyes stared into blue, he could bring himself to tear away from them. The innocence accompanied by the in- depth understanding and compassion he himself had possessed and lost was so clear in them. Omi was like a part of him that he had lost and could never retrieve. Omi was the perfect example of the happiness and playfulness of people their age, always optimistic and buoyant about anything and everything life brings them.  
  
This may be exactly the reason why he was attracted to the boy. Attracted? Did Schuldich really get to him last night? Maybe, but as of the moment he knew that the young Weiss hacker may be the missing link in his life. The only person who ever touched his soul and showed him the meaning of how to live. Nagi let out a chuckle at the thought. A soul? Him? Nah, it's impossible.  
  
He broke eye contact with the blonde and replied, "Do you have a hunch as to what Yutaro's role in this whole thing is?"  
  
"Not a clue. But he doesn't seem the type to lie."  
  
"How are you so sure?" the telekinetic said as he continued walking down the path forcing the older boy to catch up with him.  
  
"I'm not sure, but the look in his eyes seems to speak the truth." He said as he caught up with the other hacker and said in the most earnest of tones.  
  
"You know what your problem is? You're too trusting Omi." Nagi pointed out.  
  
"And that's bad?" the blonde haired assassin questioned in return, temper slightly rising.  
  
"It is when in this business." Brown eyes glared into blue as if to show the gravity of the situation. "I.........I just don't want you to get mixed up with him. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on, but I don't want you to get dragged in." the stern look softened as Nagi lowered his head and continued. "I don't want to see you get hurt Omi, that's all. Just promise me you won't scratch Yutaro out of the suspects' list just yet. Okay?" the look Nagi gave him brought a charming smile to Omi's lips, in which he curtly replied.  
  
"Of course not Nagi."  
  
--  
  
As both of the younger assassins arrived at the stable house, they weren't surprised to find Yutaro tending to the horses residing there. Omi let a small smile slip as he made his way to the younger man who was busy brushing the white mare's mane, leaving a slightly cursing telekinetic behind.  
  
"Hey Yutaro." The Weiss sharpshooter said with a cheerful tone as he took a position behind the stable help.  
  
"Mr. Morabe, what a pleasant surprise." The azure eyes of the boy mirrored the happiness his smile portrayed. "What brings you to my humble stables today?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering-" Omi started but was cut off by the stable boy. "We?"  
  
"Yes." The blonde said as he gestured to his companion. "Nagi and I," the blue narrowed towards the telekinetic at the mention of his name, which apparently went unnoticed by the Weiss hacker. "We were wondering if we could ask you a few more questions regarding the late singer."  
  
"I would love to Morabe-san, but I need to take Clair out for her midday walk around the compound. She gets a bit edgy if I don't." the saddened expression on Omi's face accompanied with the soft 'oh' that escaped his lips was enough to give the stable boy a slight change of plans.  
  
"I know; why don't you come with me? I'll gladly answer any and all your questions and I'm sure Clair wouldn't mind, right Clair?" the younger boy said as he patted the white horse on the neck who in turn replied with a shake of its head.  
  
"Really?" the excitement apparent on Omi's cherub face.  
  
"Mm." Yutaro said with a nod and a smile. "Demo, I don't think Clair would be all that happy to have Nagi tag along."  
  
"Eh," Omi said with a puzzled look while Nagi just glared, mentally thinking, 'Clair or you?'  
  
"Daijoubu." Omi continued. "We can take Clair for a walk while Nagi stays here. I'm sure you can find something else to do ne, Nagi?" the blue eyed sharpshooter said with a smile as he looked at a speechless and visibly shocked telekinetic.  
  
"But wouldn't you feel sort of uneasy knowing that your bodyguard is left here while you're of riding with me and Clair?" the soft taunting tone in the stable hand's voice seemed only noticeable to the Schwartz assassin.  
  
"No, actually," Omi then leaned closer to the boy and whispered into his ear. "Don't tell this to Nagi, but I feel constricted when I'm with him. It's as if he watches my every move. This would be the perfect time to get some independence from him."  
  
"That's good to hear Mr. Morabe." Yutaro said with another smile. "I'll saddle Clair up and you can take her for a ride. I'll meet you outside the stable." With that the light haired boy left.  
  
"Omi." Nagi started but was cut off by the young Weiss staring at him with a smile. "Daijoubu Nagi. He doesn't seem to want to answer our questions. The best we can do now is for me to go with him and ask all I can while you stay here. Probably help Schuldich and Aya with their investigation."  
  
"But you'll be left all alone with him." The young telekinetic said in a soft tone as he tried to dissuade him from going.  
  
"I thank you for your concern Nagi, but I can take care of myself you know." The smile turned comforting as Omi reached out a hand and brushed it across the chocolate haired boy's cheek making a faint blush emerge. A soft smile crept to Omi's lips as he cupped Nagi's face with both hands. "Trust me Nagi."  
  
The Schwartz hacker in turn replied as he held the two hands in his own, taking them down from his face accompanied with a caring smile. "I always have."  
  
"Thank you." Omi said as he pulled away. "Take care." The young blonde waved goodbye to his counterpart and ran off to join the stable boy outside, leaving Nagi to give a sigh and walk the opposite direction.  
  
--  
  
Schuldich gave a loud sigh as he sat up from his crouched position on the floor and gave a languid stretch. They had started looking for clues, if any, in Mira's room and he had been assigned to search through her personal belongings. Both of the red-haired assassins arrived just in time to stop the other maids from cleaning up and disposing of the other's possessions and they hurriedly went to work, searching for anything that would link Mira to all of this.  
  
"Aya," he said calling the younger assassin's attention. "Nothing in here." He said as he pointed to the cabinet the house help used. "Only her clothes."  
  
The katana master then walked towards the said cabinet and took a look over for himself. "Yes," he said. "Only clothes." Amethyst eyes then narrowed as he noticed an obscured silver silken dress that screamed *class* hidden behind other plain looking clothes. Reaching to the outfit, he took it out of the cabinet for closer inspection.  
  
"Wow." The German said as he held a part of the article of clothing. "I didn't know Mira had that kind of wealth to buy this. This is nice. Silk even."  
  
Aya only responded by putting the dress back and closing the cabinet. "Don't you think it's weird?"  
  
"What is kitten?" the telepath asked.  
  
"I found this while I was looking in her jewelry kit." Aya then raised his hand to reveal a silver necklace with a diamond studded pendants consisting of a lovely flower, crosses, and others.  
  
"Swarovski." The German whispered as he knew the authenticity of the charms. Giving a nod, Aya pocketed the necklace and said, "Makes you wonder how a low salary maid gets to own such luxuries. Come on, let's continue searching."  
  
The two assassins then worked around the room looking for more leads on this mystery when the door slowly opened, to reveal a familiar brown haired telekinetic standing there.  
  
"Hey, Nagi! I see you decided to join us and dump Bombay. Congratulations! Didn't think you'd have the nerve to do so." That earned the German two pairs of scowls from the two other assassins.  
  
"For your information Schuldich, Omi has decided to question Yutaro by himself since the brat didn't seem to want me around." Nagi tried to brush the telepath off. "He said I might as well help here."  
  
Aya gave a nod and told the telekinetic to search the bathroom as he and the gaijin continued with their work in the bedroom.  
  
"Ne, Aya," the older assassin started but he needn't finish for the katana master to get the message. "Daijoubu. Omi can take care of himself."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." As he said that, he then spotted a pink notebook tucked under the feather pillow on the late maid's bed. Schuldich, seeming to sense what the younger redhead was up to, stood behind him as Aya took the item from under it. Gently flipping the notebook open, they later realized that it was actually,  
  
"A diary." The telepath said as he skimmed through the words. "It's Mira's diary. Yes." A smile was allowed on his face. "Finally, this could help solve our case."  
  
"What's all the commotion out here?" Nagi asked ask he stepped out of the comfort room after finding nothing that would help whatsoever.  
  
"We found Mira's diary." The German said as he gave a thumbs up to his Schwartz comrade while Aya flipped through the pages, searching for the last entry, but as he was about to read the first line a loud scream accompanied with the crashing of glass resonated through the whole house causing all three assassin's head to turn to the direction. It seems that it came from the second floor.  
  
With out any hesitation, all three assassins made their way to the epicenter of it all and Aya could not help suppress a fearful feeling bubbling inside of him as they reached the designated room. It was a scene Aya had feared he would be greeted with yet again as he took in the image.  
  
Sakura stood near the door with her hands in front of her mouth as she tried not to cry but failing miserably, beside her stood Jintarou; the lawyer, who seems to be trying to comfort the grieving secretary all the while trying to calm himself down. The shards of glass that lay shattered on the floor were the cause of the crashing sound. But it were not these trivial things that made the German curse in his native tongue and the young hacker to gasp in surprise, but rather what lay in the middle of it all.  
  
There, lying in a prone position was a girl of near thirty. Her chestnut hair was in a state of disarray as it spread out her frame covering the body and familiar pink irises only pinpricks in her once cheerful eyes. It was a sight Aya knew to mean only one thing as he narrowed calculating amethyst eyes at the body before him.  
  
Lilika Mayu was dead.  
  
Iie, murdered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! Thank God!! I finally got to update this chapter!!!! Sorry again minna for the atrociously long wait. Three and a half months sure go by fast ne? ehehehehe. Eherm. Anyway, thank you again to all those reviews. Keep 'em coming. ^_^ hontou ni gomen again minna-san. Hope you guys will find it in your hearts to forgive me. =)  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	8. Chapter 8

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: I apparently don't and never will own Weiss or Schwartz......... Makes me depressed just thinking about it. (Sigh)  
  
Warnings: The usual......... shounen-ai bordering on Yaoi, Yaoi that has yet to be seen and supposed slight cursing that comes out way too often. ;  
  
GA: yes! Finally! Got chap 7 up, now for chap 8......... Sorry again for the long wait minna. And thanks for bearing with me. But more over, thanks to aaaaaaaaallllllllllll the reviews. Oh, and GAK! I just found out a "BIG MISTAKE"!!!!!!! I made while I was rereading the previous chaps, hehehe, you see, I kinda made a mistake about Nagi's eye color.......... instead of a dark blue, I made it into chocolate brown, which in fact was supposed to be for his hair......... I only found it out as I read the first chap again......... speaking of which. Ehehehe. I made a few changes to the first and third chapter of the story. The first chapter is the first part and the one on third was somewhere in the middle where Aya and Schuldich went to visit Nagoi. You would to read those re-dos because if you don't, I doubt you'll be able to understand the next chapter. Teehee. (Prostrates herself in front of all the readers) FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The sound of numerous footsteps coming closer brought Aya out of his trance of having another dead body added to this already baffling mystery as a furious Akuro stormed into the scene. Well actually furious is only one of the words Aya would use to describe the man now kneeling beside the deceased lady, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
The emotions, which he thought the old drugs dealer didn't posses, were all too evident on his face. Feelings he hadn't expected to be there when he had first arrived on the island. The usually calm and authorizing aura the man once held literally shattered as he lifted the body of the young girl and shook it slightly while murmuring her name, as if not believing she was truly dead. But, as expected, he was only answered with painful silence.  
  
Aya stood in tranquil state of being as he understood perfectly how the man was feeling. How one's inside would churn and leave you barren when you lose someone you prize or one you hold close to your heart. How your heart feels forsaken and vulnerable to the world. He had gone down that road himself and he could only imagine the pain the old business man was going through.  
  
Akuro had lost his beloved first wife to a man who took her away from him a couple of years back according to Omi's research and he had lost his daughter the other the day as a victim to a brutal murder, probably as revenge. And the most recent one as of now, had claimed the one he had promised to abandon anything and everything for, all for her.  
  
Aya recalled last night when he and the telepath accidentally walked in on them with out the two lovebirds noticing and he could swear that the tycoon's feelings for the young lady were genuine, there's no doubt in that. The glint their eyes showed true passion for each other that Aya have somewhat envied. The mutual and loving emotions exchanged between them were stronger than life itself. The same feeling he never got to experience in the life he is living at present, a strong sensation unknown to the man except for when he sees others possessing it.  
  
His hands balled into fists at his sides as he turned his head away from the scene when he noticed he couldn't take it anymore. Small pools of tears threatened to spill as he bit his lower lip trying to stop the pain seeping into his heart. He felt his hands getting shaky as his nails dug deep into his skin, almost making them bleed and knuckles turning white with pent-up frustration. He could somehow hear a soft conversation between the two other people in the room when he had arrived but he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to care.  
  
Suddenly, a soft venturing finger was felt against the back of his clenched fist trying to soothe away the anger built up inside of the katana master as if saying everything was going to be ok. But who would......... Aya stopped his train of thought as that finger trailed down the back of his hand and tried to coax open the fist. The Weiss leader let the invading touch take its course as he slowly allowed the balled hand to relax. He felt soft digits, similar to the lone finger, grasp his palm and wove themselves into the space in between his own. Aya felt himself respond to the touch and entwined his fingers with the other man's. The hold then tightened possessively to his hand and he could sense the man's thumb graze his own, trying to appease the uneasiness of the sword master.  
  
It's going to be fine Aya. he heard a soft reassuring nasal voice whisper into his head.  
  
What do you mean it's going to be fine.........the younger man replied. it is far from fine Schuldich.the German knew right there that there was something wrong with the kitten just by the way his voice sounded.  
  
The man lost the woman he was supposed to marry, and my head is on the line. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE?!?!Schuldich couldn't help but flinch a little at the way Aya shouted into his head. His telepathy was still on the fritz and straining it too much could prove to something close to fatal.  
  
Sorry.the man beside him said in a voice no louder than a whisper when he noticed the cringing expression the German showed for the fleetest of moments. The telepath, in turn showed that he harbored no ill will by lifting the hand up to his mouth and, while nobody aside from the katana wielder was looking at him, gave a soft kiss to the back of the man's hand, earning a soft blush on the younger assassin's cheeks. As he captured the amethyst eyes in his own jade ones, the glint in them told Aya everything. Trust me, they seem to say to the Weiss assassin as a gentle smile appeared on the older man's lips, and Aya somehow felt himself nodding in agreement.  
  
Time seemed to slow around them as the young sword master found himself captured in those green orbs and as to what seemed like an eternity came to a halt when Schuldich went back to being his old pompous self when he let go. Aya then retracted his hand from the touch pulling it close to his chest as a smirk appeared on the older assassin's lips. His pose showed no fear and it told Aya the easily practiced tact the man really had in situations such as these. With both hand now tucked on his blazer pocket, the German looked straight ahead with out even a sign of doubt in his stance. Aya then found himself admiring the man from where he stood a few feet away. He could tell without actually trying to that this man possesses something else aside from the cold demeanor he put out.  
  
"How could you.........?" The soft whisper of words from where the old man knelt reached Aya's ears, bringing him out of his trance. Somehow a lump appeared in his throat as his mouth dried at the way he said the statement. A heavy burden suddenly found its way on Aya's shoulders when he noticed that he failed to protect another person from her fate.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" The man repeated himself. The pang of guilt inside the young assassin grew heavier as he noticed that the tone of voice was not what he expected. He would have been ready for any harsh words spat at him or any threats, he could take those. But the way the old man had said it was not of anger but of disappointment.  
  
"I trusted you. And yet, you let this happen to Lilika. Oh, my Lilika. My beautiful, wonderful Lilika........." Akuro's voiced trailed off softly as he bent down and kissed the pale white cheek of the unmoving woman, tears falling freely from his old and tired eyes.  
  
The young assassin said nothing in his defense. He screwed up. He had let another one die while he was on the job. This was not part of the plan. His mission was to just kill the leader of the whole organization, who was in fact in front of him right now crying over the body of his loved one, yet instead he had four dead people, no lead on the killer and his mission not yet even finished. He would never hear the end of it from Manx.........  
  
Licking his lips to try and calm himself down, he then noticed that the business man was standing and carefully brought the dead body with him, cradling the deceased woman in his arms. The man then slowly made his way out of the room, while doing so, Aya saw the stern look in those silver eyes as Akuro stopped just a few feet away him while on his way to the door.  
  
"Mr. Hajime" the old tycoon started. "Will you please see me in my office, alone? I have a few things I wish to discuss with you." Aya then murmured a soft reply of acceptance as the business man strode out of the room with the lady still in his arms.  
  
Aya, then letting out a soft breath, not knowing that he had kept it, turned around and was about to follow the gray haired man to the arranged destination when he felt a hand land softly on his shoulders. He stared at the tender landing of the hand before meeting jade eyes once more that day. The same reassuring look in them was still present.  
  
"It's going be fine." The telepath stressed again. "Nagi and I'll hold down the fort here." The German said in a soft voice as he slightly tilted his head in the direction of the other two people in the room, namely Sakura and Jintarou who were now being asked by the young brown haired telekinetic to take a seat. Aya then realized that this was still a murder scene and by asking the people present, they would get another lead in this all too baffling mystery. Taking a quick glance at the couple seated together, still shocked at what happened, Aya allowed his eyes to close momentarily. This was too much; he though to himself before he felt the older man came closer and brought him in for a hug. It took him a while to relax in the embrace as he felt the telepath's lips graze oh so lightly on his temple and whispered something close to a 'just be careful' into his ear before completely pulling away with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Go." The German said as he showed the younger man to the door and giving a friendly push to his back before giving a small wave of his hand mimicking a mock salute. "Ja."  
  
Aya only nodded and gave a weak smile as he headed off leaving a German telepath at the door, which in turn chuckled to himself and reentered the room to help make more sense of whatever is happening here.  
  
--  
  
Big blue eyes looked at the young boy walking beside him as he rode on the white horse. Curious as to what the younger teen may be hiding from him and wondering if it was right to leave Nagi behind. They had been touring around the compound for some time now yet he hadn't been able to tell anything wrong with Yutaro nor bring himself to ask any questions about the young horse tamer for fear of asking the wrong questions. He was never any good at these things and he wondered if he would be able to ask something with out giving his true identity away.  
  
Yutaro caught the look his guest was giving him at the corner of his eye as he smiled inwardly. With Nagi gone, he might be able to have some fun with the young boy. He had noticed how possessive the brown haired youth was to the lad now sitting on Clair and wondered what it was about him that caught both Nagi and his attention.  
  
"See something you like?" the young stable boy tease as he turned to face Omi.  
  
The young assassin instead looked away, hiding a forming blush at being caught staring. He hadn't intended to look too long at the stable boy but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Sorry." The young sharpshooter replied, not knowing what to do. "I was thinking of asking you more about the specifics of how you found the body but I'm not really good at this." He finished with a chuckle.  
  
"You needn't be shy Morabe-san." Yutaro said as he stopped his walking, causing the young mare to halt in her tracks as well and Omi to look at him. Placing a soft hand on the Weiss assassin's that was holding the rein, he continued. "You can ask me anything. You know that." A flash of emotion passed through the younger boy's eyes before Omi could catch it. The hacker found himself nodding to the statement as he forced a smile onto his lips.  
  
"In that case Yutaro, I-." the statement was cut off by a hand lifted up by the horse tamer as he shook his head.  
  
"Morabe-san, why don't we discuss this over lunch? It's almost twelve anyway and I was wondering if you would want to join me since we're already together."  
  
"That would be nice Yutaro." Omi said in a happy tune. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast and was starting to wonder when lunch would show itself.  
  
Giving a smile, Yutaro started to walk forward, continuing down the path into the forest.  
  
"Ne, Yutaro." Omi called his attention. "Shouldn't we head back?" he said throwing his thumb over his shoulder to show the direction.  
  
"Ah, don't worry. I have this nice place where it would just be the two of us. We can talk there with out being disturbed." Another smile plastering his face.  
  
"O-okay, if you say so Yutaro." Giving a sigh and turning his attention to the road where Clair was now treading, he suddenly had this feeling of wanting Nagi beside him.  
  
After a few moments more of treading through the growth of plants. They finally reached a clearing where Omi was surprised to see a red and white plaid picnic blanket spread on the grassy floor with a picnic basket placed atop it. Stopping a distance away from the cloth, Yutaro helped the young sharpshooter off Clair and gestured him to take a seat which Omi happily did. Taking one opposite the light blonde assassin, the stable boy reached for the basket and offered Omi a variety of food choices that made the Weiss hacker's mouth water.  
  
"This is delicious." The blue eyed boy said as he but down on a piece of chicken leg. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble Yutaro."  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all. Please, eat some more." The stable boy said as he pushed a plate of vegetables to the undercover assassin, another smile gracing his lips.  
  
However, Omi was too busy eating to notice the smile turn devious and the glint of mischief on azure eyes.  
  
--  
  
Schuldich entered the room with a forced grin as he took a look around the place, mentally taking note of the surroundings. Sakura Shigin and Jintarou Koizumi sat beside each other on the bed provided in the room and by noticing the decorations of the place, it seemed to be a guest room. It was not any normal guestroom as one would have. For one, it lacked the usual dank smell of one not continually used, but it did harbor a few things that said it was. He soon reached the conclusion that this was provided by the old geezer for Lilika.  
  
He noticed that the two people on the bed were still baffled at what had just happened so he asked both of them to narrate as much as they can as to what really went on.  
  
"Well." Sakura started, "Lilika invited both of us to have a little drink. We sat there." She then pointed to a table and four chairs around it near the window overlooking the sea. "After a few laughs and all that, she started to act, funny........."  
  
"What do you mean by funny?" the chocolate haired telekinetic asked both of them while Schuldich walked over to the area the woman said and started to inspect the part of the room. He remembered the body faced prone on the floor a few inches away from a seat and the short glass used for alcohol was still lying on its side.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to her boyfriend, she returned her gaze to Nagi and continued. "She started to shake and hyperventilate all of a sudden. Her body went into shock and she stood up, dropped her glass of gin and started to clutch her chest, heaving in big gulps of air."  
  
Nagi nodded as he saw at the corner of his eye a certain orange reddish fluff bending low and picking up the said gin glass still holding a few drops of her drink.  
  
"And then........." the young hacker's attention went back to the couple as he saw them exchange glances. "Well, she collapsed. I tried to administer CPR, actually Jintarou tried to but since he lacked the medical training, I did instead. But it was too late. I swear it was as if she was having a seizure........." Sakura finished  
  
"Lacked medical training?" "The Schwartz assassin asked.  
  
"Yes," the lawyer said "Sakura had taken pre-med but her father told her to focus on family affairs instead since Yuriko had taken up show business. It would have been Yuriko handling the business if she hadn't decided to leave."  
  
Taking mental note of it, Nagi continued. "You didn't notice anything else aside from that?" both shook their heads to the question. "Any body else aside from Lilika and the two of you but walked out later?"  
  
"No, it was just the three of us in the room." The lawyer in turn replied as he put an arm around the secretary and gave her a hug, trying to assured her that it's fine. Schuldich then stood up from his crouched position and walked his way towards the couple and Nagi.  
  
"Who poured the drinks?" the telepath asked as he stared down at the two seated on the bed.  
  
"Lilika did so herself. She even said that we shouldn't trouble ourselves since she was the one who invited us in the first place."  
  
"Hmm, I see."  
  
"Can we go now?" Sakura asked. "I still need to go and see if my dad's alright." Both assassin's looked at each other and nodded, allowing them both to leave.  
  
A few moments after the couple excused themselves; Schuldich placed the glass on Nagi's hand and began combing the area, leaving the young hacker to stare at the gin goblet. "What am I to do with this?" the chocolate haired boy asked with irritation.  
  
"Notice the white residue at the bottom of the glass, Nagi boy?" the telepath said as he started opening drawers and peering into them, taking out a few knickknacks that belonged to the young girl and putting them back in when he found nothing.  
  
"Yeah, so?" the telekinetic raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
  
"It, my dear boy, is 'Barbiturate'. You know the depressant drug?"  
  
"Yes I know what Barbiturates are." Not seeing where this was going.  
  
"Drugs, Nagi, when combined with alcohol are fatal if not quickly taken cared off." The German continued to search through other drawers, still not finding anything to help except a few dark dirt residues sticking to the recently deceased white clothes. "Which was probably what did her in. I thought they teach you that in school." A hand finding its way to his hips as he stood with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I know that Schuldich." The hacker said as he tried to follow. "Are you saying that one of those two placed the drug in with her drink and she didn't know, taking in the alcohol anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It could be one of them, it could be both. It could also mean that the glass was probably for someone else and Lilika became the victim of a murder that wasn't supposed to be hers." As he approached another drawer and went through a couple of clothes, he found a silver object lying on the bottom. Taking it out he noticed that it was a key with its end had an irregular cut, not the type that was used for ordinary locks.  
  
Giving a shrug, he pocketed the key and as he was about to close the drawer, found that another item lay there. Jade eyes widened in surprise but he quickly recovered back to his smirk. Grabbing the object, he stuffed it in his pocket and went to Nagi. "There's nothing left here, might as well head back to the room. Aya's probably there waiting. I have to go get him first before we take lunch."  
  
The blue eyed telekinetic nodded slightly and stood up. "I'll go find Omi. He might want to know what happened." Both separated when they reached the door saying that they'd meet back at their rooms after.  
  
--  
  
Aya managed to arrive at the office of the owner of this whole island and the real reason for him being here with out even noticing anything around him. It was as if he was under a spell. He couldn't even remember how he managed to find his way there in the first place. The two large mahogany wood-carved doors that seemed to be the entrance was what greeted him the moment he arrived, along with two men dressed in black standing in an alert manner on either side. They paid no attention to him until he finally made his way towards the door handle. One of the men then came to intercept him and of what he thought was a gesture to protect, was in fact a gesture to serve.  
  
"Mr. Shigin is expecting you Mr. Shu." The man then took hold of the doorknob and twisted it slightly. "Please." He said as he opened the door for the redhead and gave a small bow and motioned the undercover assassin inside.  
  
Once Aya had managed to step foot inside the lush carpeted room, the door shut close behind him with a soft 'click' forcing him to focus on the figure sitting a few meters away behind a wonderful antique desk. The room was exquisitely designed with a large overlooking window thrown at the far back of the room behind the desk allowing sunlight to enter the area. A few paintings hung here and there and small ancient figurines probably dating back long, long ago; all screaming expensive class. All of which though were ignore by the young man as he swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously made his was to the man seated in front of him, willing his mind to stay alert and hopefully be able to get out of here unscathed. He wasn't afraid of anything the man would do to him but how this would affect the mission. If the man was angry in any way at him, it would mean getting kicked off the island or death at the very least. All of which leading to one conclusion, he would fail his mission to kill the man now a mere feet away from him.  
  
"Please," Akuro said in a monotonous voice. "Take a seat." As he waved to an available leather arm chair placed on the opposite side of the desk. The young katana master obliged to the offer as he allowed himself to sit down.  
  
Looking now at the man in front of him, he had opened his mouth and was about to start his apologies on how he had been careless to let this happen again when an old, tired hand rose up to silence him.  
  
"We can talk about that later." The man's tone not changing in the slightest. "Tell me, do you know what that is?" he began again as he motioned to an old statue made out of stone sitting a little far off to the left from the redhead but close enough to be seen and identified as to what it was.  
  
Giving a soft nod, Aya shifted back into the character of Hajime Shu, a man known for his great cultural knowledge in all arts around the world. He started to say that the stone carving was an original statue taken from the temple ruins of Angkor Wat in Cambodia. Created for their God Vishnu, it was one of the very few in perfect conditions to this date. He continued stating about its history and how the temple houses a lot of different statues composed of both Khmer and Hindu art as he told the story in a practiced ease.  
  
As he finished, Aya noticed a small smirk on the old man's lips, as if threatening him.  
  
"Interesting........." Akuro said as he sat back onto his leather chair, elbows propped up on the arm rest and fingers weaving themselves with each other and finding their way to under his nose, concealing his now thinning mouth. The glint in his silver eyes was something Aya found disturbing as the business man continued.  
  
"Very interesting indeed."  
  
"May I ask as to what it is that interests you sir?" Aya found himself asking, hoping that the man would hurry up and get to the point as he tried to get rid on an incessant knot in his stomach.  
  
"Well, first off, I am surprised that you know a lot about this figurine that I had imported straight from Cambodia."  
  
"It is my specialty sir." Aya said trying to keep calm. Something here was not right.  
  
"Of course." The gray haired man said as he gave a slight nod. "But what concerns me is that the real Hajime Shu knows nothing about cultural artifacts. Much less how to solve a mystery." The silver eyes then narrowed tremendously at the end of the statement and Aya couldn't help but keep silent at the realization of his cover being blown.  
  
"Sir, I don't know what you mean........." he chuckled softly as he tried to rectify this predicament and put a lighter note on the subject.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." Akuro replied to the redhead's statement. "You're not the man I had invited to my island. Who are you?"  
  
"You must be mistaken sir, I am who Hajime Shu." the now nervous man started.  
  
"Bullshit!" the older entrepreneur shouted as he slammed both palms onto his desk and standing up at the same time, startling the katana master. "You're trying my patience young man. The real Hajime is an ignorant idiot whom his father passes out as a man possessing great intellect. I should know the fraud of a man. I helped him build his and his son's reputation! Now, I am asking you one last time.........Who. Are. You?"  
  
Under normal circumstances Aya wouldn't give up his name or profession but he was now playing with fire and if he refused, who knew what could happen.  
  
"Aya Fujimiya, sir. Weiss." Red hair falling forward as he bent forward when he whispered those words, ashamed that he hadn't handled the talk well.  
  
"I see." The tycoon said in a calmer tone as he sat back down staring at Aya at eye level. "You came here to kill me correct?"  
  
The sword master's head shot up at how much Akuro actually knew and he nodded slightly as he responded. "Unfortunately sir........." averting eye contact yet again.  
  
The older man gave a soft chuckle as he relaxed into his chair. "I had a hunch that this day would come. Though I hold no grudges towards you."  
  
"Sir?" the young redhead questioned, not believing his ears.  
  
Giving a sigh, the old man explained. "I have had enough with this life of mine. Dealing with drugs is my business but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. All I want is to enjoy life with those I love. But now," a tear slid down his cheek as he recalled the loss. "My beloved Lilika is away from me, I have no reason to be alive. You'd actually be doing me a favor." The sentence was ended with a chuckle.  
  
The man eyed Aya for a moment before speaking again. "You wouldn't happen to be responsible for the deaths of the people here would you?"  
  
"No sir. Of course not. My mission objective was to come here and kill you, no one else." Aya felt a bit weird telling his victim of his intent but it was necessary to prove that he was not a heartless bloodthirsty killer.  
  
"Thought so. May I ask you one thing though before you take away my life?" his voice unwavering as he looked at the Abyssinian assassin.  
  
Aya nodded, unable to say anything to the man now offering his life to him on a silver platter.  
  
"I want you to find out who is responsible for all of the deaths on this island and I want to see his face when that happens. Do you mind keeping me alive until then Aya?" the redhead felt uneasy at being called by his real name but only nodded and replied,  
  
"It would be my pleasure sir."  
  
"Good. Thank you." As he spoke this, silver eyes gleamed with untold gratitude. Both men then stood and each bowed low as a sign of respect after Aya asked to be excused to continue with his search for the killer.  
  
After the redhead assassin stepped out, a silhouette of a person standing just at the old man's right side and came out and questioned how he was doing.  
  
"Are you sure it's fine to let him go?" the girlish voice asked.  
  
"It will be fine, Sakura. I know you mean well but he is the only person who can solve this." The baritone voice of her father replied in contrast to the uneasiness in the girl's own.  
  
"If you say so." Still not wanting to believe her father on it, but not saying anything else. She soon after left as well through the mahogany doors, leaving her father to brood over the happenings of the day.  
  
When the two large doors closed behind his daughter, Akuro slumped down unto his chair and shifted his gazed to his high ceiling with a glint of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Wait for me, love. After I find whoever did this to you and make them pay, we would be together as I promised........."  
  
--  
  
When Schuldich had returned to the room he and the Weiss kitten shared, he wasn't surprised to find Aya on the bed, with all the clues spread out on their bed and the katana wielder eyeing them all with consternation. Aya acknowledged the man's presence by giving him a glance and nodding. The telepath closed the doors behind him and made his way to stand beside Aya. Looking down at the clues arranged neatly on the bed, he told Aya what happened while he was interrogating the couple and that Nagi went to find his Weiss counterpart. The sword master in turn just nodded and continued to look at the objects sprawled on the bed.  
  
An eyebrow was raised by the telepath as he found the silence of the younger assassin a bit unnerving. "You know, you looking at these items are good and all but if you really want something good to look at, might I suggest me on the bed with nothing but arms open wide for you." The German said playfully as he caught the man by his waist and gave him a hug.  
  
"Schuldich." Aya started as he tried to pry away the hands. "Schuldich, stop it."  
  
"Sheesh. I was just kidding." The telepath said with a pout and pulled away. "What's wrong with you anyway?"  
  
Giving a sigh, Aya mumbled a, 'He knows who I am.' Five words of which spoke volumes to the German.  
  
"The old geezer knows your true identity?!" not bothering to hide his shocked expression. Nodding, Aya narrated the whole incident with Akuro to a frantic German, who calmed down a little after knowing that Aya's life was not in real danger at the moment.  
  
"That's.........nice, I guess." Schuldich said as he took a seat on an available part of the bed. "Did you find anything on Mira's diary?" Aya gave a smile to the change in conversation.  
  
"Actually yes I did." Opening the pink covered notebook, he flipped to a page and gave it to the telepath to read through.  
  
"Hmm." He started when both jade eyes widened in surprise and two eye brows raised to look at the katana master standing in front of him. "Mira and Nagoi?!"  
  
"Yes," the Weiss assassin said as he explained it more thoroughly. "It seems that they both had a relationship no one really knew all that much about, which is why Mira had all those lovely things. Gifts from the good doctor himself for helping him with his blackmailing. Apparently Mira gathers the information around the island from numerous guests and give it to Nagoi, who makes the deal."  
  
"Whoa. This day just gets better and better." The telepath said as he closed the diary and placed it on the bed with the other evidences.  
  
"But I can seem to get the connection with all these murders. I get why Mira and Nagoi was murdered. They probably blackmailed the killer and got themselves killed in the process but I wish there was still something I can connect the last with." The sword master racked his brain for anything but nothing came up.  
  
"There was something that I haven't told you Aya." The German said as he looked at the carpeted floor, fidgeting his thumbs as he refused to look at the katana wielder. "I just never thought it important, but........."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The night before you guys came. The same night that Yuriko was killed. The reason why I didn't hear anything was because I wasn't there to hear anything."  
  
"What do you mean Schuldich?" Aya's gaze landed on the German as he said this.  
  
"Well, that night, when Yuriko came up from dinner, she was with Lilika and both where talking about their next album. They entered Yuriko's room and I was about to take my seat next to the door when Lilika asked me to get her favorite ice cream from the fridge downstairs in the kitchen." He imitated the recently deceased woman's voice, mocking her tone by adding dainty actions and turning his own voice several octaves higher.  
  
'Oh, Mr. Schuldich. Can you be a dear and get me my strawberry, non- fat, dairy ice cream from the freezer? The walk in one? I want it put in a small bowl. Blue colored, not green. Two scoops, not one, not three, two. Equally cut out from the gallon. Use the scooper, not the spoon. I want them in a nice orb shape. With whip cream. The one in the refrigerator closest to the door since it's the imported one. A nice cherry on top would be a nice addition. And I want the cute little spoon. You can ask chef pier where it is. Thanks, love!' Schuldich finished his long impersonation by cursing something about women who are too bitchy for their own good. After catching his breathe, he continued, ignoring the shocked look on Aya's face.  
  
"I did exactly what the woman wanted and when I got back, everything was still fine. I saw Lilika exit Yuriko's room, and gave her the goddamn ice cream and she left. Nothing was out of the ordinary so I let it slide." Holding his head in between his hands, Schuldich continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"So you think that Lilika was responsible for those deaths?" Aya said finally breaking the silence as he digested the thought.  
  
"No. Right after Lilika went out, somewhere in the night; Mira came to do her daily duties of helping the diva with her nightly routine and soon left with out showing anything wrong. She even smiled and engaged in a nice conversation with me. After she left though Sakura came along, went in and after a few minutes came out. Still not showing anything was wrong."  
  
"You didn't hear any talk behind her doors?" Schuldich shook his head in response.  
  
"No, I didn't. Even in the previous nights. Guess they talk in hushed voices when I'm there. Ch'."  
  
"Yuriko's room," The Abyssinian started. "It overlooks the sea does it not?"  
  
"Yes it does, but what does that have to do with it?" Not receiving an answer, Schuldich's shoulders slumped in confusion and defeat. He gave a long wail and threw his arms in the air. "I give up!" Suddenly he remembered the two more important clues that he found in Lilika's room while he was there. Bringing them out of his pocket, he handed them to the katana master, who in turn replied with,  
  
"Wait........." as a smile crept up on his lips, a knowing glint in his eyes told Schuldich everything.  
  
"You know who did it, don't you?" the smile getting contagious as it showed on the telepath's own mouth. Nodding, Aya replied,  
  
"Get every one together. It's going to be one hell of an answer."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally I get to the juicy part. Haha. You guys got any idea? Hmm? Wait for the next chap. Again please reread the first and third chap as I stated on top. With out doing so would leave you lost and bewildered as to why it ended as so. Haha. And while I do my part of typing chap 9 for you, do your part and......... REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	9. Chapter 9

Travel to Paradise  
  
Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz characters are not mine. Yeah, guess that sums it up.........  
  
Warnings: you guys should be used to this by now......... but just in case, shounen-ai, Yaoi and cursing.  
  
GA: Finally, the moment of truth. (Gets a CD and shoves it into the player causing eerie background music to start playing. Grabs hold of nearby flashlight and turns it on under her chin for added effect.) The most shocking of them all. Even I was surprised I managed to twist it this far. OO here's a hint: It isn't the stable boy! GASP!!!!! Ehehe, sorry yet again for the loooooooong wait. Have you guys noticed that I'm usually on the "Asking-for-forgiveness-coz-I-posted it-late" end? Sigh. Really, I'm so sorry.  
  
**Important note**: again I am sorry for this but I made a slight change to chap 8. I only realized that this would not go right with out adding it so.......... I changed a small portion yet again. But if you guys don't want to reread it again here's the deal, Schuldich found something else along with the key in Lilika's room. Though I didn't say what it was in chap 8, all I said was that it was an object. That and he also found little dark dirt particles in her drawer staining her clothes. I'll explain everything in this chap so that was all you needed to know. SORRY again!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Omi gave a cheerful smile as he continued to munch on the sandwich in his hands, still completely oblivious to the danger that was presented to him. The younger boy seated across from him gave a hidden smirk as his azure eyes darkened. This was where the plan of ridding the pests on the island came into place. Yutaro made a solemn vow to himself that he would not allow them to continue with the investigation. If they dug deep enough they would find the most disturbing truth of all. And he could not allow that, for his nightingale's sake.........  
  
Getting the silver object that lay near a plate, he slowly stood up, catching the Weiss' attention.  
  
"Yutaro?" Omi asked the boy now looming over him.  
  
"Gomen." The stable hand whispered as he lifted the silver piece over Omi's head. "I never wanted this to happen........." before fully bringing the sharp tip down on him.  
  
Omi on the other hand was shocked at the younger boy's sudden change of character but his assassin instincts didn't hesitate to dodge the blow dealt to him. Rolling off to the side to evade the stab, he managed to use his right hand and push himself from the ground causing him to land upright on his feet at the same time reaching for his darts that were kept in his pocket. Blue eyes narrowed towards the stable hand, filled with anger at being deceived as such but a glint of questioning gaze mixed with it.  
  
"Yutaro, don't do anything hasty now......... put down the knife and we can talk about this." the Weiss hacker tried to coerce him before making any harsh movements that might provoke the man more. "Trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end if I get serious........." But it seemed that he was not to be swayed by the threat that Omi presented to him.  
  
"I have no choice." The light brown haired stable boy said while he brought the glinting piece to his face. "If I don't........." his voice trailed off as if unsure of why but he quickly returned to the task at hand and focused himself to Omi.  
  
Both stood in a readied stance as the wind blew wildly around them. Thunder rolled in the distance as the air around them chilled adding an eerie effect to their surroundings when Yutaro lunged forward with a scream towards the Weiss assassin. Omi, however, waited patiently until the boy was in a proper distance for him to present a good but not life threatening blow.  
  
He wasn't given the chance to though because as he was about to strike, Yutaro's weapon quickly flew off his hand and his body was tugged backwards to slam against a tree several feet away. This knocked the boy unconscious and his body could be seen sliding limply to the floor from where Omi stood.  
  
"Nagi!" the young Weiss hacker shouted as he caught sight of the dark haired teen entering into the clearing. Nagi was about to scold his counterpart for being off-guard yet for some reason it forgot what to say when Omi leaped towards him and wrapped his arms around Nagi's neck bringing him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Nagi! Thank goodness it's you!" the young sharpshooter said as he nuzzled the younger boy's neck in search for comfort. The telekinetic blushed at the closeness Omi presented to him but he returned the gesture by wrapping his own arms around the older boy's waist bringing him closer. Closing his blue eyes, Nagi smiled.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else do you think would look after you? With you being such a troublesome kid and all."  
  
"Nagi." Omi said as he pulled back slightly to show his disapproval of the joke but a smile on his lips said he held no hard feelings. "Don't be mean."  
  
"I'm not. I'm merely stating the fact that your are." That comment earned the Schwartz assassin a soft jab to the ribs. Nagi chuckled in a lighthearted manner at Omi's attempt to try and make a point that he could take care of himself but the telekinetic couldn't help tease the older boy. He was just too cute to be left as such.  
  
"If you hit like that then it isn't a mystery as to why you can never win over me in a fight." This caused the older assassin to give a pout that of which Nagi couldn't help but laugh at. This also helped to lighten Omi's disposition as he joined in, while giving Nagi another nuzzle.  
  
"You're in a happy mood today." He said as he stared into his Schwartz counterpart's deep blue eyes.  
  
The telekinetic gave a surprised look before answering him. "It's because you're safe."  
  
A light pink blush appeared on the sharpshooter's cheeks as he heard this and at the same time averting his gaze from the younger boy.  
  
"What do we do with Yutaro?" Omi asked, trying to change the subject as he pulled away, leaving Nagi a little disappointed at the space he put between them but nonetheless thankful that he did. Omi might have noticed a slight bulge between his legs that might have led them to a more awkward situation.  
  
"We might as well bring him back to the manor." The Schwartz boy said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hopefully concealing the evident and painful truth down below.  
  
"Schuldich said that Abyssinian managed to solve the murders. Who knows," He said tilting his head towards the stable hand. "He might be the one responsible."  
  
Giving a nod, Omi stared up at the gray sky spotting the small droplets falling towards them, marking the arrival of a storm. "We have to hurry if we want to avoid the storm."  
  
Nagi, using his powers, lifted the body of the stable boy as they made their way back to the mansion. Omi couldn't help but stare at Yutaro, thinking of all possible reasons why he would have wanted to hurt him except for the most obvious that he was responsible for the murders. The brown haired telekinetic spotted his companion's uneasiness and questioned it.  
  
"It's just.........I don't know........." Omi said as he hugged himself trying to block out the cold the winds brought in.  
  
"You couldn't have helped it. You're just too trusting." Nagi said as he tried to assure Omi. "Let this be a lesson to you for the next time."  
  
"No, it's not that." Omi said as he gave a nervous smile. "I just don't know if you should be dragging Yutaro's body back like that."  
  
True enough as Nagi turned to look at the unconscious boy; he saw that the stable boy's head was constantly hitting rocks and roots that seem to be in the path causing the head to bounce up every time it hit debris.  
  
"Oops........." Nagi said as he feigned innocence to the situation though enjoying the fact that Omi now closed up against him and his arm encircled his own trying to get enough warmth from his companion while they continued their walk back.  
  
--  
  
"About time you guys got here!" Schuldich said in a frantic manner as the two teens walked into the foyer where the German seemed to pacing. "I've been dying to know who did it and Aya refuses to tell me only saying that it would just ruin the surprise." The two younger assassins followed the telepath's back and forth pacing with their heads as he continued.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him. I swear he must love torturing me like this just because he knows I can't pry his mind........." Schuldich stopped his movements as he noticed that neither of the boys said or done anything.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" as he grabbed hold of their arms and was about to pulled the two assassins into the den where the rest of the guests awaited; he noticed a soft moaning sound coming from behind them. Taking a peak, he saw a clearly battered and bruised Yutaro lying behind them with his feet up on the air that was held by Nagi's powers.  
  
"Nagi, what did you do to him?" Schuldich's voice was close to a scream as he was baffled as to how the other teen came to be in such a state.  
  
"He was being a pain." The telekinetic said in an indifferent tone. Just then, the stable boy opened his eyes and managed to blink a few times before Nagi fully released his powers causing the boy's legs to plunk down onto the floor.  
  
"Where am I?" came the pained moan from the stable boy as he obviously tried to make sense of what was happening. Sitting up on the carpeted floor, he rubbed the back of his head and gave a yelp as he felt the lumps on his head.  
  
"Naoe! What did you do to me?!" his rage focused on the boy a year younger than him.  
  
Schuldich saved the telekinetic from answering as he helped the stable boy up and said, "We don't have time for this. Come on." as he led the three teens to the assigned place.  
  
--  
  
The sound of heavy rain smashed up against the large windows where all of the people involved have gathered provided the perfect chilling environment. The coldness of the outside air seemed to enter even the thick walls of the mansion as Omi blew into his hand to try and keep warm.  
  
When Schuldich and the three boys entered, they noticed that the clues that they had collected were arranged properly on a table and the four people, who seem to have survived the slaughter that occurred for the past days, sat around it. Aya on the other hand sat across them all and acknowledged their presence, gesturing them to take a seat as well.  
  
As they managed to get themselves comfortable, Aya stood up from his place and began.  
  
"I would first like to start off by thanking everyone for the cooperation. With out it, I would surely never have found out who the murderer was." This statement got an approve look from Akuro but Schuldich somehow noticed that Sakura and Jintarou were acting unusual. The girl seem to be holding her boyfriend's hand in a tight grip and the German could see that she was perspiring despite the cold air the place presented. Narrowing jade eyes in distrust, he heard the katana master continue.  
  
"Secondly, whatever I reveal is the truth and I would greatly appreciate it if no one interrupts me while I am explaining the reason as to why I have reached such a conclusion." This somehow got a displeased look from all of them but Aya brushed it off.  
  
"Cut the chit-chat." The old tycoon said as he waved a hand at the Abyssinian. "The killer's in this room isn't he? Tell me now so I can make him pay for killing my daughter and my dear sweet Lilika."  
  
"Patience Mr. Shigin." Amethyst eyes closed as he tried to control both himself and the drug dealer. "Unfortunately you are wrong on both accounts. The killer is not a he. It is a she."  
  
"It's not a he?!" Surprise gripped the old man's heart as he turned to face the only woman in the room. "Sakura?!" the secretary turned to look at her father with wide eyes. "How could you?!"  
  
"Sir, I also said there was another mistake in what you said. The killer is not among us because she is dead." Akuro snapped his head back to the Weiss leader as his silver eyes burned with fury and confusion.  
  
"The killer is none other than Lilika."  
  
--  
  
"What?!" almost all the people in the room shouted in unison. Even Schuldich joined in the surprised crowd. Then a smirk came to his lips. He now understood the whole picture. Though he did managed to notice that the two lovers across his Aya and the stable boy beside him remained silent as if they knew this would happen. /Interesting........../ he thought to himself. /This ought to be a good one. /  
  
"How could she-?" the drug dealer started but was cut off by a hand that Aya raised to silence him. "I shall explain everything. I'll start by how she did it.  
  
"Lilika entered Yuriko's room that night and stabbed her with letter opener. Yuriko had just finished taking a bath then that was why she was stabbed first before she had any clothes. Lilika then put some clothes on her to make it appear that she had her clothes on then to try and take suspicion away from her because she knew, along with a lot of people here, that Yuriko takes her bath at that time of night. And she also knew that Schuldich would find out she did it since she asked him for an errand at that time.  
  
"Since Yuriko's room faced the ocean, the easiest way for her to dispose of the body with out anyone noticing is to throw her into the water. As she exited the room, it was the same time that Schuldich returned that was why he didn't notice anything wrong." Aya stopped a while to let the people digest the thought before continuing.  
  
"Mira entered not soon afterwards to do her nightly chores of helping Yuriko but she found out that she was gone so she took the opportunity to try and blackmail Lilika along with Nagoi which is why they were both killed. Nagoi was killed after we went to see him because he tried to get Lilika to pay him not to say a word. She used this so that we wouldn't see her coming up from the front." Aya held up the slightly odd looking key up for them to see.  
  
"This is the key to the backdoor of Nagoi's clinic. Lilika needed one because she was an important patient because of a sickness that was incurable but could be stalled?" an eyebrow rose asking the crowed in a silent yet sure manner. "She killed him using a revolver which she kept in her drawers but somehow Schuldich wasn't able to find it except for the fact that some gun residue stained her white clothes.  
  
"That's impossible." Erik cut in. "I saw Lilika enter through the front door for her check up. She was also the one who found the body wasn't she?"  
  
"She could have doubled back and made you think that she was on her way for a check up." The German said as he eyed the blonde American with distaste.  
  
"The reason why Yuriko's clothes failed to gather enough ocean debris was because young Yutaro here saw her floating body in the raging waters and went out to rescue her thinking that she was still alive." The guests then turned to the young stable hand at Aya's explanation, who at the mention of his name tensed up.  
  
"Unfortunately when he'd gotten to her, he found out that it was too late."  
  
"But why didn't he say anything?" the old man said as he eyed the boy with hatred.  
  
"Because he was told not to......... By your other daughter, Sakura."  
  
"Sakura!?" Akuro said as he slammed his palms on the table where the clues lay. "But-but why!?"  
  
"When she entered after Mira that night, she knew that something was wrong. She looked out into the ocean and noticed her sister floating there and she probably also saw Yutaro swimming out to get to her. So she went out and sure enough found Yutaro here trying to revive Yuriko. She told Yutaro not to say a word to anyone."  
  
"That's not true!" the young secretary tried to say in her defense. Schuldich was having his doubts to this but Aya's counter was enough to snub it out.  
  
"Unfortunately it is.  
  
"The explanation as to why Nagoi didn't say anything about him knowing who killed Yuriko was because when we went to see him, we encountered Sakura just exiting his office. She also told him to keep quiet about it by paying him off."  
  
"You have no proof." Desperation coloring her normally indifferent façade.  
  
"But I do." Amethyst eyes glinting with his usual calculating touch.  
  
"Nagi here took the liberty to hack into Nagoi's file the other day and found out that the money in your account was transferred to his, a large sum of money to be exact. And the fact that Nagoi obviously lied for both him and Lilika didn't hurt the fact that he was covering for her. He said that the night of Yuriko's murder, he was with Lilika having their check up."  
  
"Wow Nagi," Omi whispered as he leaned to his Schwartz counterpart. "It was great of you to do that." causing the telekinetic to turn away to hide the blush.  
  
"It was nothing........." he whispered beck to the smiling Omi.  
  
"The reason why the revolver she used on Nagoi was not in her drawer was because when Sakura and Jintarou went to see Lilika, they got the gun so that we wouldn't be able to find it." Aya said as the business man turned to look at him.  
  
Schuldich noticed the angry gaze that Akuro threw to his daughter, his patience apparently growing thin.  
  
"But it doesn't make sense." Akuro said. "I was with Lilika the night Mira died so how could she have been the killer?" Schuldich couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they walked in on them but he managed to cover it up as a cough.  
  
"The person who killed Mira however was not Lilika but Jintarou, because with Lilika's unhealthy disposition, I doubt she would have been able to cleave the maid's head in half.  
  
"So who killed Lilika?" Omi raised the question to his team leader. "Was it Sakura or Jintarou? They were the only people in the room with her right?"  
  
"Yes they were, but neither of them did. The person who killed Lilika was herself."  
  
"Suicide?" The old tycoon asked with a disbelieving voice. "But why would she?"  
  
"It was because we went to tell her we knew that she was the one behind the murders and we wanted her to stop." It was the young lawyer who spoke up this time. "Sakura and I went to confront her and try to persuade her to come clean. She panicked and brought out her medicine and took it with alcohol. We tried to stop her but it was too late."  
  
"I take it her medication included Barbs?" Schuldich questioned, remembering what he found.  
  
Jintarou gave a nod to this and took out the missing revolver from his pocket, placing it on the table with the rest of the clues then Sakura entered the conversation as she spotted her father's inquiring look. "Dad, I know what your thinking. We only tried to hide the truth of Lilika killing Yuriko because we knew that you loved her and you would never accept it. We're sorry........."  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Akuro then asked the most important question of the whole investigation. "Why? Why would my Lilika do this to my daughter? They were friends........."  
  
"This was because Yuriko found out something that she never intended for anyone else to know." Lifting the pink envelopes, he showed them to the reason why Lilika killed her best friend. "It seemed that Yuriko found out Lilika was having a relationship with someone else in the manor aside from you and she was going to tell you all about it sir."  
  
Handing the love letters to Akuro, Schuldich piped in. "But I thought you said those were Yuriko's?"  
  
Aya gave a nod and continued, "I did, and it seemed that I was mistaken. Yuriko couldn't have been having a relationship with anyone else because if she did, she would be putting her reputation on the line because if Erik ever found out she was having one he would cut her contract."  
  
"Damn right!" the American said in a firm voice, having complete faith in his deceased lover.  
  
"But the clue that put me in the right direction was this." Aya lifted the missing murder weapon that even had Sakura, Jintarou and Yutaro shocked into astonishment.  
  
"That's a letter opener." Nagi said as he got a close look at it. True enough it was a bronze letter opener with Lilika's initial's on them.  
  
"Yuriko didn't need a letter opener because she never received any letters from anyone on the island, so Nightingale was none other than the only person aside from Yuriko on the island who could sing, Lilika."  
  
"Who is this?!" Akuro burst out as he caught sight of the sender of the love letters. "If it isn't Erik or Jintarou then it's........." he slowly turned his head to face the stable boy who was seated quietly and fiddling with his thumbs, not wanting to look at his master's expression.  
  
"YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!!!" Akuro cursed out as he grabbed hold of Yutaro's collar and brought him up to his face startling the young boy. "I'll make you pay!" his hands balled into a fist, ready to take a swing at the wide eyed teen. But just before he managed to deliver a blow, Aya cleared his throat and stopped him midway.  
  
"Sir if I may remind you of our agreement?"  
  
"Oh, yes......... the agreement........." the man gave a feral grin as he let go of the shaken stable boy who plopped down onto the floor, his fall cushioned by his butt. A snap of his fingers alerted dozens of his body guards who burst into the room at the sound of their master's command.  
  
"I almost forgot you're an assassin. Too bad you would have to go down like this. You did such a good job too. But I can't let you kill me just because you did me a favor. I'm not that stupid."  
  
The other three backed up against Aya as they faced the enemies closing in on them. "This is what you get for trusting a drug lord. Let this be a lesson Aya." The telepath said as he gave a grin to the people circling them.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have you katana with you, Fujimiya?" at this, the sword wielder threw the pillows off the couch where he was seated to reveal his weapon. Unsheathing it, he replied.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes I did."  
  
"You're always prepared. That's what I like about you kitten. Though I'm more interested if you're prepared even in bed........." this earned a deep crimson blush from the Abyssinian.  
  
"What-? Schuldich!"  
  
"Guys, I don't think this is the right time to play around." The young sharpshooter said as he tried to break up their conversation. That and because he refused to hear any more flirtatious remarks from Schuldich.  
  
"Chibi's right." The German said as he spied the men closing in. "Time for some fun."  
  
Bringing his gun out, he looked at Aya who stood in a readied position with his katana. The little Weiss hacker was also ready with his darts and his teammate, Nagi, was focusing his energy before opening his eyes and unleashed his full power to the men around them.  
  
Chaos soon ensued as they each took out men too much to count but Schuldich noticed that Erik was killed by a stray bullet from the bodyguards, along with Sakura and Jintarou. He also saw how Yutaro died but hopefully Omi didn't. Nagi would have a lot of explaining to do, even if he did make it look like an accident.  
  
The telepath could see in the corner of his eye as he took out three more men headed for him that the bastard drug lord was trying to slink away while he still had men to cover him up. Pitiful. But of course, trust his little kitten to notice it too.  
  
In one swift movement, he decapitated the man causing his head to fall off and roll to a halt just outside of the room. In a matter of minutes, the killing came to a halt and Omi was helping the telekinetic to stand as the exertion of his powers was taking its toll on him.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Omi said as he looked at the mess they made. "I'll contact Kritiker to send a helicopter to fetch us off this stinking island."  
  
"I'll go with you." Nagi said as he leaned closer to the Weiss hacker. "I.........I have to call Crawford too." He quickly added to avoid suspicion.  
  
Good one. Schuldich sent him as he received a scowl in return.  
  
When the two younger assassins left, the German went to stand beside his apparently worn out kitten.  
  
"Mission's done." He said as the younger man looked at him.  
  
"Not yet. We still have a few loose ends to tie up." Aya walked past the older assassin and they made their way back to their room to pack up.  
  
"The maids and butlers?" the telepath asked which was replied with a nod. "They know that we were here and we need to make sure that they don't."  
  
"I can use a mind wipe on them." Schuldich suggested. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the sword master as Aya halted just outside their door before opening it and entering then answering.  
  
"I thought you were still incapable of large scale telepathy?"  
  
"I'm not, but I don't think killing them of would solve anything."  
  
Aya gave a smirk to this. "Who said anything about killing them? I'm not that heartless."  
  
"And why should you care if I can or can't? I didn't know you were that concerned for me kitten." A wide grin appeared on the German's lips when he said this.  
  
"I'm concerned not for you Schu but for me. I would be stuck taking care of you while we wait for our rides to come and pick us up if you did." his mood now turning teasing as he ran a hand through his messed hair trying to straighten out the strands.  
  
"Well thank you." The German said, happy that his kitten was lightening up. These past few days were probably hell for all of them but Aya was coping. That was good. Nothing was expected less of him anyway.  
  
Thinking twice if he should push his luck and return with a teasing-slash- flirty remark, he opted to let his kitten be for now. It would be best for him to leave Aya alone for a while to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to impose on Fujimiya that much while he was tired and restless. It wouldn't be fun.  
  
Reaching a hand out to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind Aya's ear and trailing his finger down the katana master's cheek so that they were looking at each other, he caught sight of tired but thankful amethyst eyes.  
  
"You better get some rest before your ride comes." He whispered softly and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Aya gave a slow nod as he closed his eyes.  
  
As Schuldich was about to turn away and say that Nagi might need help, he halted when he felt a soft flop of red hair find their way to rest on his chest and a heated body leaning up against his.  
  
"Aya?" he started to question but the young Weiss assassin only leaned closer as the sound of his katana falling to the carpeted floor could be heard. Next thing the telepath knew; Aya had brought his arms to wrap around his waist, bringing them closer still.  
  
Schuldich wasn't exactly one to give up an opportunity when it presents itself so he obliged by wrapping his own arms around the sword wielder's. His hand rested on Aya's hair and he slowly ran his fingers through it, savoring the satiny feel of it.  
  
"We'd be going home soon........." he said as he smelled the scent of roses on the Abyssinian. An incoherent mumble was heard from the smaller man but Schuldich took it as a sign that he knew that too. "We might not get to see each other except when we're fighting each other." A nuzzle to his neck told him that Aya understood completely the loss they would experience when they leave this place.  
  
"So why don't we have sex now while we still have the chance?" Schuldich blurted out as he returned to his old self. Aya pulled back slightly to give him a stern look but he shook his head and gave a laugh. "Schuldich you never change."  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes?" a devilish grin crept up his lips as his hand traveled down to Aya's hips, bringing their lower halves closer. A nudge of Aya's elbow in a certain spot on the German's chest had the man yelp in pain and pull back.  
  
"OWWW!!! That hurts you know!" but Aya merely chuckled and brought a hand to help the German up from his crouched position.  
  
"Nooo. You're just going to hurt me." The telepath tried to escape Aya's hand but he gave in nonetheless.  
  
"Schuldich, you big baby. Don't be silly." The younger assassin took hold of the German's hands and pulled him towards the bed they shared.  
  
"Getting poked on your bruised ribs would be the least of your worries." Pushing the telepath down onto the side of the bed so he sat there, the katana master straddled him. Amethyst eyes looked deeply into jade with a lustful glint. He allowed Schuldich to hold his hips as he tangled his fingers into the orange fluff of hair of the older man tilting his head up.  
  
"Now I'll show you how to travel to paradise."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
(Jumps for joy) YESSS!!!!! I finally did it!!!!! I finished my chapter 9!!! Though no yaoi......... just implications. But then I guess that's what my epilogue is for. =) yeah, there's a chap ten coming up that's just the yaoi chap. That and if you have anything you don't understand, review as to what they are and I'll include it in the final chap. So be nice and review review REVIEW!!!!!! A VERY BIG THANK YOU to **Black Kitten** for curing me of my laziness to finish this chap........I swear it ought to be a sickness.........  
  
-Gunning Angel- 


	10. Chapter 10

Travel to Paradise

Disclaimers: If constant praying and sanctimonious sacrifices grants wishes, then I'm not doing it right.... Coz these boys aren't and never will be mine...

Warnings: YAOI!!! Finally!

GA: Screams at the top of her lungs I GOT IT UP!!! OH YEAH!!! Chap 10 baby!

* * *

The languid pale body of the Weiss redhead stretched as he made his way to the kitchen with only his cool silk black pajamas and fluffy white slippers. After his recent mission on the island, he could somehow feel his outlook on life had suddenly changed. He had cracked a smile the other day at the flower shop with out even noticing until Yoji and Ken had gawked at him with huge eyes and jaws nearly reaching the floor. They had asked if he was all right but Aya just slid back into character, brushing their comment off. This didn't mean that he didn't notice the knowing smile gracing the youngest member of Weiss, who knowing his place said nothing to the others. For this, Aya was thankful. If those two ever found out why he had been in better moods these days, he was one screwed kitten... in more ways than one unfortunately. He hated to admit it but Schuldich had manage to spark something in him that he didn't even knew he had. Something he thought had died along with the coming of his sister's unfortunate accident.

He allowed himself a soft smile as he took the last step from the flight of stairs and headed for the pantry, thankful that he had the house to himself today. Omi had decided to attend a class and both Yoji and Ken were on their mission. Kritiker had thought it best to send those two away since he and Omi had just come back from theirs. Complaints were heard but Manx would have none of it as she sent them on their way. The Koneko was closed so the redhead was officially off duty. The idea of getting to spend his time doing anything was appealing and he decided to start of with a hearty breakfast.

Opening the doors to the pantry, wide violet eyes gazed in shock at the contents the cabinet held. It seems leaving the house to two assassins going through another stage of adolescence with out proper adult supervision brought disastrous consequences. Instead of the healthy and nutritious food supposedly occupying the cupboard, it was packed with numerous junk foods that could make anyone's arteries clog up.

A fine eyebrow twitched upward as a huge sweat drop appeared on his head. Aya could just imagine how Omi would react when he ever found out. The concept of big blue eyes stained with tears staring up at Yoji and Ken, implanting guilt in them wasn't all that hard to visualize. Those two are in serious trouble when they get back.

The young red haired assassin gave a light chuckle but turned around when he heard the back door open and close to reveal a slightly sad chibi assassin. Aya closed the cabinet and went over to ask him what was wrong.

"Ah, it's nothing Aya-kun." The young hacker said with an obviously forced smile. "It's just that the radio announced a strong typhoon on the way so my classes got canceled. I was just so looking forward to catching up that's all."

"I see. Don't worry about it Omi. You're a smart kid; you'll manage."

"Thanks Aya." The younger assassin smiled at the reassuring gesture. "If you need me, I'll just be in my room reading the next chapter of my textbook." The katana master gave an affirmation to the sharpshooter, as he disappeared on his way up.

A boisterous thunderclap was heard through the thick koneko walls causing the redhead to look up at the flickering lights above him. Making hot chocolate on a day like this wasn't such a bad idea considering that this was the only thing even resembling anything appealing in the food cabinet.

He started boiling hot water and took a mug out of the dishwasher when he suddenly felt a cold wind brush past him and the sound of strong pattering rain hitting the ground was audible. Taking a side-glance, the sword wielder noticed the back door where Omi came from was open again. A small wet spot was noticeable on the red 'Welcome' rug just after the opened door, which Aya was sure wasn't there when Omi came in.

A wry smile came up his lips as he made a move to close the door. He was going to need another mug...

* * *

When Aya entered the room, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see a half-naked and obviously wet German standing there. A green overcoat and white shirt was thrown precariously over a seat as a pair of sunglasses plus a dark green bandana rested on the table. He was busy unbuttoning his soaked pants when Aya came in making him look up to see the Weiss kitten. An innocent expression played on the Schwartz assassin's face as the thought of being caught registered on his mind.

Giving a sigh and shaking his head, Aya placed the two cups of hot drinks on the desk and grabbed the drenched clothes, and threw them nonchalantly into the hamper. Reaching for a towel, he went back to accommodate his 'guest'.

"I should have known it was you." The katana master said as he handed the yellow linen cloth to the telepath who in turn took it graciously.

Who else would it be?a wide grin appeared on his lips.

"Good to know you're back to your old self." Sarcasm tinting the Weiss assassin's words.

It would be boring if I wasn't...the German countered as he tried to land a kiss on the younger assassin's lips, missing the mark as Aya moved away. As much as the Weiss prized himself as a skilled assassin, Schuldich still caught the longing gaze and the half-covered smile the katana master gave him. So, his kitten wanted to play eh?

Placing the yellow towel on his shoulders, his quick reflexes caught the younger man by surprise when he wrapped one of his arms around Aya's waist and brought him closer for a kiss. His other hand went for the blood red hair, giving him no room to dodge this time around.

Aya allowed the telepath to worm his way into his mouth, adoring the feel of tongue against tongue. Amethyst eyes drifted closed as pale hands pulled the towel towards him, bringing the Schwartz along. Schuldich smiled slightly as both his hands and tongue drifted through the familiar territory. His hand traveled down to the small of the sword master's back while the other moved to the neck to allow a more comfortable position for the younger man. The dexterous muscle that was currently keeping the Weiss mouth preoccupied was a good diversion for the German as he led the moaning kitten to the bed.

The moment he felt the edge of the young Weiss's bed hit the back of his leg, Schuldich pulled the sword wielder down with him, resulting with the younger assassin on top and breaking the long kiss they shared. Hungry amethyst orbs stared down on him when Schuldich felt the soft white fingers trace his abdomen as the younger man made a move to take away the dripping article of clothing. Smooth hands gliding the drenched material off made the telepath take action to strip the katana master of his own clothes.

The German gave a feral smile when he finally got the black silken pajama top off and reversed their position. Likewise, Schuldich was in nothing more than his underwear as he started to tackle the Weiss assassin under him.

Aya bit his lip as the talented mouth began to trail wet lovely kisses down his chest. The tongue playing around a nipple wasn't the only thing keeping him entertained though. Wandering hands worked itself on his pale flesh making the man underneath arched forward causing their hips to meet. Both redheads gave a soft gasp at the realization of the other's want washing through.

Schuldich took the liberty of continuing his ministrations towards the younger assassin as he began to lap up the quickly hardening nipple. His hand traveled to get rid of the remaining articles of clothing separating both of them and as soon as they were gone, the skilled hand of the telepath started to caress the Weiss's inner thigh and the manhood between them.

He kept the sword wielder occupied by the double sensation and was delighted to hear the unbridled chain of gasp and pants that came from the younger man's lips. Letting go of the hardened teat, he made his way up the katana master's chest and began planting red marks on the other man's nape all the while making the hand glide in an uneven measure on his shaft.

The man below gave a frustrated grunt directed towards the telepath as he was denied the release he was craving. A sly smile graced the German's lips as the thought of having such power and control over the Abyssinian was thrilling. Having domination over the younger assassin helped intensify his want for the sword wielder that taking this forward to another step was more of a necessity rather than an option.

Completely stopping his actions while in mid-stroke, he managed to coerce an aggravated Weiss kitty to turn over. Aya complied, albeit hesitant as to wanting the older assassin to finish what he started.

"Patience kitten." The telepath said as he read the Weiss's mind. He reached out towards his discarded pant's pocket to bring out a white tube while preoccupying Aya by softly running his fingers down a pale back causing him to shiver in the touch. Popping the top off, Schuldich found a comfortable position before continuing, "It'll be all worth the wait."

The whispered words sent another shiver down the Abyssinian's spine, as a soft squirt was heard not far away. Closing amethyst eyes, Aya could just imagine what the man behind him was doing. He felt a warm palm touch his thigh, massaging and persuading the muscles there to relax. He had no choice in the matter as his own body did what was asked of it.

Not soon afterwards, a slick finger entered him followed by two more in preparation for what was to come. This action made his still hard erection press against the slick wet sheets of his bed producing a soft moan from him. The fingers suddenly disappeared making the young assassin crave for the emptiness to be filled with something else.

His wish was answered as a hard tip pressed at his entrance silently asking for permission to continue. Aya gave a side-glance up towards the older man responding to the undeclared question. A loving smile that reached jade eyes came over the telepath as soft hands made sure he stayed in place.

The Weiss kitten gripped the sheets along with gritting his teeth as the pressure behind him increased. Halfway in, he felt the German stop. Slightly confused, he noticed that a well-toned hand captured his own, forcing him to relax.

"Don't tense up. I thought we've talked about this before."

A blush came up to color the pale man's cheeks as he was reminded of the conversation they shared about this very topic in this very same position two weeks ago back on the island. He was about to apologize when Schuldich stopped him.

"Don't. It's not your fault. Just try and enjoy it as it comes." The hand on his hips started doing small circles to help him calm down. When Aya gave a nod, the Schwartz redhead carried on what he was doing until he was buried to the hilt.

He pulled out and went back in, slowly at first then increasing in speed as the sword master's entrance welcomed him in every time. Sweat was dampening the telepath's forehead when Schuldich knew he had hit the golden spot the moment his Abyssinian gasped out his name. A stray hand wandered to pump the throbbing member of the sword wielder along with his thrusts. After all, it wouldn't be courteous not to finish what he started.

Aya could feel the ecstasy building in him when the older man took hold of his stiff manhood, making him come first, spilling his seed over the sheets. The Abyssinian felt the other man come not soon after causing both to collapse onto the sweat and semen soaked sheets, gasping for air.

* * *

Just in the other room, two teenage boys fell on top of each other on the bed. The chocolate haired boy gave his companion a deep kiss, offering an unspoken promise of his unending devotion.

* * *

The German lifted his head to look at the flushed face of the Abyssinian and he was not disappointed with the result. His Aya radiated pleasure in both action and thought. He smiled slightly and began to slightly pull away to lie beside the katana wielder rather than on top. Amethyst met jade and both couldn't help but smile at the realization that dawned on them. Together they had found someone who understood them with out really knowing it. It was comforting to know that someone comprehends what you are and appreciates you for being just that.

Aya chuckled and shook his head to break away the thought. Instead he made a mental note to do the laundry before Omi does just in case he finds the telepath's cloths by mistake.

"Don't worry" Schuldich said "The chibi's too preoccupied with something else at the moment to even give a damn." The katana master gave a curious look but dropped the topic. No use in worrying about it too much.

He then snuggled back into the older man's embrace and fell into a deep and quiet slumber, dreaming of nothing but paradise.

* * *

Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, though I do know that it took a while to write. Ok maybe not a while... more of... an unanticipated long time. Ehehehehe...anyway! Be good and review ok? Thanks to all those who have and yet to review!!! It means a bunch guys!

-Gunning Angel-


End file.
